Dear Pen Pal
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Follow the Origional Twelve members of New Direction's along as Twelve of Degrassi's finest as they embark on a semester long journey as Pen Pals...
1. Prologue

**Dear Pen Pal….**

**Ok I've been inspired by the What If series ABC Daytime has going on…. and well my mutual obsession over Degrassi (especially this new Boiling Point arch) and Glee in general has inspired this series…. Right now I am thinking of doing a prologue…a Degrassi x-over with all the Origional 12 New Directions Students and then a final chapter with a face to face meeting…anyway don't own either fandom just the DVD's for timeline purposes I'd say set AU post Journey for Glee and post 99 Problems (for now) in Degrassi verse…anyway enjoy**

**XXX**

Will Schuester looked over to the twelve students that had sat in the McKinley High choir room that bright September afternoon.

"Welcome Back," he said with his enthusiastic grin as Rachel Berry stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," she began, "now I know you told us to rest up this summer however I've been hard at work and I think I've come up with some good numbers that can showcase the clubs collective vocal abilities."

She smiled at her boyfriend Finn Hudson as she said that as well as winked at fellow glee clubber Kurt Hummel who in her opinion was one of the few members besides herself that she saw had true star quality.

"Um Rachel," the teacher said.

"Yes Mr. Schue."

"Can I finish my announcement….it's kind of big."

They shockingly sat in silence allowing for the teacher to go on.

"Well…I've talked to Principal Figgins and…"

"And he's giving us a better budget this year for costumes," Kurt said, "cause I have some ideas and…"

Cutting him off Will shook his head.

"No, sadly not but it's exciting none the less…you are all going to be assigned pen pals."

"Pen pals," Noah Puckerman spoke up, "isn't that a bit Junior High?"

Disregarding the jock's question Will went on.

"Anyway, so the school we will be corresponding with is in Canada and is called Degrassi."

"Are these kids in glee their too?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

Will shrugged.

"I am not sure Rachel, all I do know is that Principal Figgins has sent a list with your names to the principal of that school and that principal will pair you all off."

"But the Canadian Principal doesn't know us Mr. Schue," Finn had spoke, "how is he to know what kind of person we are?"

"He doesn't," was all the teacher said with a smile that was usually reserved from when he paired the kids up for duets based on names in a hat. "Anyways you'll be writing to your pen pals through the semester and then in the spring they will all be invited here for an invitational."

"But I thought you said you weren't sure if these pen pals were in Glee Mr. Schue," Artie Abrams politely said as he reflexively took Tina Cohen Chang's hand.

Will smiled as he continued to talk about the project answering his kids many questions.

**XXX**

Twelve students ranging from grade 10 to grade 12 were now sitting around Principal Simpson's office wondering what was going on.

They were an eclectic bunch ranging from ex student body president Holly J Sinclair to new president Sav Bhandari. There was also Sav's kid sister Ali and fellow grad 10 Honor Student's Clare Edwards, KC Guthrie, and Jenna Middleton. Three new students, Adam and Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy were also in the room as well as Fiona Coyne who had recently transferred back to Degrassi from her brief stint at a prestigious New York prep school. Rounding out the group were Riley Stavros and Anya MacPherson.

"Ok I'm sure your wondering why I called you all here."

The group nodded.

"Well," the former Media Instructor turned Principal began, "I've gotten in contact with a school in the states and I've decided to set you all up with pen pals."

"But why us," Clare asked.

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully," Holly J repeated the teacher counting down the moments till she could get out of this room of losers…well sans Fiona of course.

"Well there are twelve students in the group from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio on the list and so I frankly decided to simply pick twelve of Degrassi's finest at Random."

Before they could make a comment about how random that sounded he went on.

"And speaking of Random I've placed each McKinley High student's name in a hat and you'll pick out your pen pals name at Random.

Some rolled their eyes while others were ready to get this Social Experiment on the road.

"So, do you want to draw names alphabetically or…"

Standing up Holly J walked over to where the fish bowl filled with names sat on the principal's desk pulling out a slip of paper and looking at the name…and so it began.

**TBC**

**So this concept… like it or hate it?**

**So I figure each chapter like I said will be snippets of each pairs correspondence through the semester starting with Holly J…. now I have made some pairings already but I'd love to see who you readers would like to see paired up…**


	2. Holly J and Rachel

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Glad to see people like my little concept! So tell me how you like the outline of this chapter cause I'm thinking of making each pen pal duo have a chapter like this then have a one to two chapter 'mixer' at William McKinley. Anyways slight Spurmers for Degrassi may be hinted at just a heads up…**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Rachel,_

_You can't believe how thrilled I was when out principal informed me that I was one of the elite students he had selected to take part in this pen pal program._

_My name is Holly J Sinclair, former Spirit Squad head and Student Government President; though don't let that fool you. I may not be either of those things anymore but I am not a failer, I am just above all this High School drama. I'm in grade 12 and next year at this time I thoroughly plan to be attending Yale with my boyfriend Declan. I doubt you have a future as thoroughly thought out as me. Or do you? I'd love to hear it….._

_Holly J Sinclair_

**XX**

Rachel berry re-read the letter that was sitting in her hand as she sat down on the bleachers during Football Practice. William McKinley High was definitely going to win more then one game this season she could simply feel it in her bones. Anyway that Principal at Degrassi couldn't of just blindly paired everyone up…after all this Holly J seemed allot like her. She was driven, had a great boyfriend, and had her future all mapped out.

**XX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Holly,_

_My name's Rachel Berry, but you already knew that. Anyway like you I am driven, even more so most likely. I've been entered in pageants and talent competitions since I was six months old. I am a star, a winner. I'm captain of our school's glee club and fully intend to not only attend Julliard post grad but to be on Broadway one day. Like you I have a fabulous boyfriend and while he is definitely NOT Yale material he's captain and QB of our school's football team and lead male vocalist in glee._

_Anyway I'm rambling aren't I? People say I tend to do that allot. Anyway I think that we are going to become the best of friends._

_Rachel Berry_

**XXX**

Holly J rolled her eyes at the way this Rachel chick had only referred to her as Holly, sans the initial. The only people who had ever done that before were her parents and her dreaded ex Blue. But the gold star in her signature… nice touch….

**X**

Some time went by and the two girls were becoming close friends like Rachel had predicted. I her last letter the young American even sent a CD of her singing a barrage of songs ranging from selections from 'Funny Girl' to more contemporary classics both from the stage and from pop artists. The girl definitely had star quality.

Her meanwhile, well she was about to think that her own personal star was about to burn out as she looked over at her application that she had to fill out for Yale and the insane fee she had to pay just to send it out.

**XX**

_November 2010_

_Dear Rachel,_

_Time is ticking for me to send in an application for Yale and I don't think I can do it. It's not do to lack of having the grades, the test scores, the extra curriculars, no it's just the cost and I'm not talking tuition either as that is what scholarships are for. Did you know how much the application fee is? I mean Fiona said she's lend me the money but I am Holly freaking J Sinclair and am no one's charity case. Anyway how are things in Ohio, Sectionals are coming up soon right? I'm sure your going to nail it. Till next time keep knocking em dead._

_Holly J Sinclair._

**XX**

Sectionals…god Rachel didn't want to even think of Sectionals at this moment. Sure New Directions were back in fine form vocally it was just…well last year it was pretty much a guaranteed win up against a school for the deaf and a halfway house for troubled teenaged girls, well until Sue Sylvester leaked their set list but that was an entirely different story but this year it seemed like they had some legitimate competition…though thankfully Vocal Adrenaline wasn't on the list because even though they were without Jesse and Shelby this year they were still rather scary.

"Ok," Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room, "I have some news about out set list for Sectionals."

Rachel and her classmates expected the teacher to say a Ballad or a Show tune or something else that they so seamlessly had preformed in the past.

"So, I'm hearing that this year you guys are going to be asked to sing a song in a foreign language."

The room filled with collective groans as Kurt Hummel grinned.

Sure it would be easy for Kurt not to be depressed after all her classmate and rival had won Nationals for the Cheerio's last year with a Medley of songs all in French.

"Rachel and I could do something in Hebrew," Noah Puckerman suggested winking across the room at her.

She could tell her ex meant well and he wasn't trying to steal her from Finn, he was just trying to boost her moral and it was working.

"I would gladly accept your offer however I've been out of practice since my Bat Mitzvah and I doubt you've spoke a lick of the language outside of the High Holidays since your Thirteenth Birthday either."

"Good point."

Thankfully however Mr. Schuester was a Spanish teacher… and even more thankfully…

**XX**

_December 2010-_

_Dear Holly J,_

_We Did it! We won Sectionals for the second straight year in a row; thank god we didn't have to do that foreign language number huh._

_Anyways I can't believe that just after Winter Break we'll be gearing up not just for Regionals but also for the meeting between our two schools. I can't wait to finally meet you face to face and to introduce you to Finn. It's a shame Declan isn't at Degrassi and in the program as if he were we could of totally double dated like I know some people are already excited about, I don't want to name names. Anyways Happy Holidays Holly J…_

_Rachel Berry_

**TBC**

**So format yea or nay… would you like more letters/scenes in the following chapters? Anyways I'm thinking the next two chapters might be Artie/Clare and Tina/Eli we shall see… also those are the only two pairs I have set in total stone so if you have any ideas for any other pairs let me know…I am compiling a tally sheet!**


	3. Clare and Artie

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Thanks once again to everyone who has read/reviewed this little piece…. Hope all the love continues… PS the next 2 chapters kind of link together and are most definitely bases on spoilers/spurmers to some degree so be forewarned…Also I seriously don't think I GOT these two's voices as much as I did with Rachel and Holly which is a shame cause these two are my faves… song in this chapter 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys…also references to Melinda (Alli) and her love of said band…enjoy**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Artie,_

_My name is Clare Edwards and I'm in grade 10, officially, however at present I'm enrolled in grade 11 advanced English not like you could tell from this letter. Bad time to have writers block huh? It's a shame really, I love to write and find it's a great way of expressionism especially…never mind I don't want to lay my drama on you. Anyway what do you like? All I know is you're in glee club that's kind of cool. I could never go up in front of people and perform like that… total stage fright. Anyway if you still want to be my pen pal after this awesomely bad letter then that's great. Anyways until next time…_

_Clare Edwards_

**XX**

Wheeling into the McKinley High library Artie smiled as he re-read the letter again. He kind of liked this Clare girl already…writers block and all. Tilting his head in the direction of where Mike and Tina where scooted close together going over some assignment or another while playing footsie under the table he let out a sigh.

He couldn't be jealous really, he brought the breakup upon himself by being a total jerk of a boyfriend to Tina. No wonder she stated to go out with Mike after all Mike was of her Asian brethren and had working legs and seriously that was two strikes against Artie right there.

**XX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Clare,_

_Your first letter was kind pretty good for having writers block. Anyway it's fine if you lay all your drama on me C I'm known to be a good listener, and besides then I won't feel the guilt of laying drama back at ya. So you know my name and that I'm in glee club, I'm also in AV club…total dork I know and I am sorry about that. However I am also a pretty sweet guitarist and well I guess you could say music for me is like writing for you, a great way to express myself. Anyway I'd love to see some of your writing some time if that's alright with you…hey if you send me some of that I'll send you some of my tunes. Speaking of music what kinds do you like? Just asking as it could be a good conversation starter for your next letter…._

_Artie Abrams_

**XX**

A smile crossed the young girl's lips as she re-read the letter from Artie, thinking that he definitely seemed like a cool guy well for a self proclaimed dork. As she sat in Mrs. Dawes's class she watched as Eli took a seat in front of her, his trademark smug smirk on his face.

Eli was so…so…so arg. Her best friend Alli said that she was in love with him but she couldn't be in love…could she? Perhaps she'd talk to Artie about it to gain male perspective.

**XX**

As time went on Clare had shared with Artie excerpts of her Vampire Fan Fiction while he send her a CD of some of his music, he was definitely a talented musician and though he called her out as being one of 'those girls' as far as her love for those 'Stupid Vampire Books' went he had followed that up by praising her in her writing talents.

Besides sharing in their love of creative arts they also shared insights on each other's love lives.

**XX**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Artie,_

_So, have you found a way to woo Tina away from Mike yet? Just asking. Anyway you should try the tried and true method of standing under her window with a boom box over your head…or maybe compose her an original tune? Just a suggestion. Anyway on my side of the border I'm still trying to read Eli's mixed signals…I've tried to leave him 'hints' about the winter formal but he's said he's 'not the dance type' do you think I should try and suggest we hand out at the dot or see a movie on dance night instead? Anyways, in case I don't write to you before then good luck with sectionals!_

_Clare Edwards_

**XX**

STAND under Tina's window… he couldn't help but laugh about that line realizing that he never even mentioned to Clare about his wheelchair. Would she still like him if she knew? But none the less, the idea of singing her one of her favorite songs definitely intrigued him and well… it couldn't hurt but to try.

"Mr. Schuester," Artie asked one afternoon during glee rehearsal just moments after the young teacher had announced to many sighs of relief that they didn't have to sing a foreign language number after all.

"Yes Artie," the young Spanish teacher said.

"Um, if it's all right with the club I was wondering if I could perform a piece I've been working on."

Rachel tossed up her hand and before she was called on decided to speak up.

"I think it's far too late in the game for anyone to be submitting any NEW numbers to consider for Sectionals wouldn't you agree Mr. Schuester."

"Well."

"I-it's okay, I wasn't planning on asking this song to be in contention for our set list thus pilfering one or your solo's Rachel, I just want to sing this for myself it that's alright with the rest of the club."

Met with a collective respond of 'go ahead' Artie wheeled himself toward the center of the room swiveling his chair to face his fellow glee clubbers as he picked up his guitar and began to play:

**_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_**

**_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_**

**_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_**

**_Risking it all in a glance_**

**_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_**

**_I can't get you out of my head_**

**_Don't care what is written in your history_**

**_As long as you're here with me_**

He paused sucking in a breath of air, his eyes looking up and locking on Tina whose face blushed.

It wasn't a secret that she had split up with Mike, apparently they were second cousins or something or at least that was what Mike said about the break up but whatever… the point was Tina was single again and if singing a Backstreet Boys song in the middle of glee practice to her didn't get him back in her good graces he didn't know what would.

_**I don't care who you are**_

_**Where you're from**_

_**What you did**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**Who you are**_

_**Where you're from**_

_**Don't care what you did**_

_**As long as you love me….**_

He finished the song and was met with a round of applause.

Of all the members of New Directions who could of made the first comment it was Puck of all people commenting that the two of them should jam to that song during the spring invitational as his pen pal had apparently been obsessed with the Backstreet Boys.

"I'll think about it Puck," Artie said as Tina headed over to him.

"Artie can we talk."

**XX**

_December 2010-_

_Dear Clare-_

_Guess what? We won Sectionals…was there any doubt about it? Also Tina and I are back together! I know right. Anyway so after I serenaded her at rehearsal we had gotten to talking and though we are starting it up again slow again I have learnt my lesson and I will never neglect my woman again…at least I hope I don't. To quote the Beatles 'Love Is All You Need'. Hope your Holliday is filled with all the love in the world (and by that I mean I hope you are as lucky with Eli as I've been with Tina) also, hope you like the picture I am sending you with this letter (we totally should of done that sooner)._

_-Artie Abrams_

**TBC**

**Ok so now you know that I intend to have Alli as Puck's pen pal! Should be fun… look for that pair in chapter 5… next chapter is Eli/Tina where you'll see more Eclare stuff (hopefully) and the 'Talk' Tina has with Artie (definitely)**


	4. Eli and Tina

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Here is the flipside to chapter three in a sense…again loosely based on season 2 glee spoilers regarding the glee gal involved in this chapter. Definite parallels to last chapter are also included…also sorry if Eli seems to be OOC from how he develops on cannon as I am going w/ how I perceive him after seeing 'Better Off Alone'…**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Tina,_

_There has to be some method to the principal's madness by picking me to be a part of this little project seeing as I've been a student at this school for all of a couple of weeks. For all he knows I could be a serial killer or something. I'm not by the way a serial killer although I do dress in black more so then not and drive a hearse but to me it just adds to my air of mystery._

_Have I scared you? If so I'm sorry._

_Lets see what else sets me apart… I have a soft spot for classic literature…_

_God I hope your one of those girls with a sense of humor and not one of those stuck up plastic ones cause if you are we'll get along fine…_

_-Eli Goldsworthy_

**_XXX_**

Kissing Mike Chang softly on his cheek as he went on his way to football practice Tina flipped open her messenger bag to look over her pen-pal letter again. He definitely seemed like a cool guy… I mean driving a classic hearse to school…she'd totally do that. Well that was if her parents trusted her enough to let her get her own car and even if they did like they would even consider her driving a hearse after all they already hated the fact that she rarely dressed in colors outside of black, red, and deep purples and blues outside of family reunions and glee performances and a hearse well that would so add to that whole emo/goth persona that she'd created for herself.

Her eyes then drifted from Eli's letter to Artie.

Was he sitting there in the library this whole time?

She wondered if she should walk over and say hi however instead she pulled out a notebook and began to start writing her first letter to Eli instead.

**XXX**

September 2010-

_Dear Eli,_

_You definitely didn't freak me out with your last letter, you made me envious instead._

_I am definitely not one of those plastic types, as far as my sense of humor well time will definitely tell._

_I'm a unique individual, that is I am the kind of girl with colored streaks in her hair, dressed mainly in black and have swore to god faked a stutter from sixth through tenth grade just to avoid interpersonal interactions._

_Now am I doing the freaking out?_

_Anyway the shyness factor has definitely melted away since joining glee club which speaking of what music do you like? I know that seems like a cliché question but I tend to straddle a fine line between uniqueness and cliché…_

_-Tina Cohen-Chang_

**_XXX_**

Eli let out a laugh. He liked that line about startling the line between unique and cliché as that was him to a T.

Folding his letter up he slipped it into his pocket as he'd entered Dawes's English class instantly locking eyes with Clare Edwards. Flashing his classmate a smirk he slid into the seat in front of her.

There was just something about that girl that intrigued him from the moment that he ran over her glasses on his first day at Degrassi. He didn't know if it was love at first site or what it was and truthfully he was too shy to ask her outright.

**XXX**

As time went on Eli and Tina shared with one another some of their favorite song lyrics and quotes and found that they had remarkably allot in common with one another and had it been a different time and place and they had been classmates and not pen pals perhaps they could of been an epic couple. As it was however Tina would occasionally share comments about how she was in the center of a proverbial love triangle between current boyfriend Mike and her ex Artie who she totally felt like she screwed up with.

November 2010-

_Dear Tina,_

_Might I suggest that you look into the mirror and just say Artie and Mike's name in the same breath and see what one makes your heart race more? Then again maybe I shouldn't be the one to give relationship advice._

_Clare has been trying to get me to go with her to this dance and I just told her I'm not the dance type like the idiot that I am. I'm thinking about telling her we should see a movie or something on dance night and then pick her up in Morty (provided he's not broken down…again) all dressed up in a tux and shock her._

_Could you picture me? In a tux? (Sent you my school picture with this as a visual)_

_Anyways congratulations on landing the solo for Sectionals, from what you've written that Rachel girl seems like a total diva._

_Anyway good luck with your love life and break a leg._

_Eli Goldsworthy_

**_XXX_**

She took his advice and stood in front of her bedroom mirror that night reciting both names before instantly realizing what she had to do.

Mike was pretty cool with it saying that he would tell people about a recent discovery that they were both second cousins so as not to tarnish either of their reputations, not like hers was half as big as his was.

Sitting in glee practice one day just before Sectionals she watched Artie raise his hand announcing that he had a number he had wanted to perform.

After a mini diva fit from Rachel she had watched as Artie wheeled into the center of the room and killed it with an acoustic solo of a Backstreet Boys song.

She could feel her face blushing as he locked eyes with her after the first verse.

She knew what she had to do.

He finished his song and was busily chatting with Puck when she approached him.

"Artie can we talk."

She watched the young man look over to Puck who just smiled and walked away leaving the two of them together in the corner of the room.

"What do you want to talk about Tina."

"I broke up with Mike."

"I know, you found out you were second cousins right."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"No, that was just a cover, we broke up because," she paused, "because…"

Artie just looked at her.

"B-b-because I'm still in love with you Artie, I don't think I ever stopped."

"But you're the one who broke up with me."

"I know that, I was selfish to break up with you just because you weren't paying enough attention with me."

"You weren't selfish, I admit I was an ass."

"So, then…you want to…"

"Let you get all up in this again."

She let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Slowly this time but yes."

"Slow I can do," Artie said flashing her a smile as she bent down to kiss him.

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_Dear Eli-_

_How did it go with wooing Clare at the dance? I'm dying to know (I think you'd look styling in a tux) Enclosed is a picture of me and Artie taken at Sectionals which we won by the way…I'd like to think it was do to my solo but our group number of Seasons Of Love could of brought a grown man to tears…maybe we'll do it for our invitational. And speaking of Artie…congratulate me, we're back together._

_Life is good, lets hope it's not foreshadowing of drama that is to come._

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

**TBC**

**So, how did you like this one? Next up Alli/Puck...that should be fun LOL as for the other Glee/Degrassi people I'm still taking requests/sugestions...anyway thanks for the reviews...keep them coming!**


	5. Alli and Puck

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Wow, I'm just in awe at the amazing response this piece has been getting so far. This next pairing is going to be a fun one to right and so I hope it's a fun one for you guys to read as well. Anyway I am including 'Dave' as a filler character even though I didn't put him on the list of characters from the Degrassi-verse I plan to use.**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Noah,_

_I'm really excited to be chosen for this pen pal thing I mean that means that I'm somewhat popular right….of coarse it also could mean that Principal Simpson just thinks I'm a total dork which I'm not by the way._

_Seriously I should of decided I wanted to be on the Power Squad earlier on so that I'd of known the choreography for Auditions…and that Dance Team idea totally would of worked if Bianca….never mind…I'm not going to be one of those pen pals that has to vent their problems to a stranger…well unless you want me to be one of those people?_

_Anyway what about you? From your name I'd assume you're a guy but these days you never know…anyway what are you like? I want to know every juicy detail…_

_-Alli Bhandari_

**XXX**

He had told Mr. Schuester point blank what he thought about this stupid pen pal deal. It was something his kid sister would do and not him. Sara mind you was in the fourth grade.

He let out a sigh as he looked over at the letter rolling his eyes.

And if it wasn't bad enough his pen pal was a chick at that…though he could work with this…after all he was between girlfriends at the moment and a little bit of long distance flirting couldn't harm Puckzilla right?

He made his way toward the bleachers while the new coach was running drills with the incoming freshmen and sophomores on the team and began to write, his trademark smirk on his face.

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Yo Alli,_

_First thing first, please don't call me Noah; the only people who do that are my mom, my kid sis Sara and that harpy Berry. Please call me Puck, short for my last name Puckerman…though you seem smart enough to put one and two together._

_Anyway unlike you I'm not as enthusiastic about this pen pal thing as you are however with you are however you seem cool enough to make an exception._

_You want to know about me…well the readers digest version…I'm a stud! I mean I'm on the football, basketball, and baseball teams and I totally make this glee thing look cool…._

_-Puck_

**XXX**

Alli reread Puck's letter as she sat in the MI lab. Today's class was the one day a month that they used as a free period and so Alli decided to use her time wisely as she began to point and click her way over toward the McKinley High School web site. If Puck were on all these sports teams and glee club surely there would be a picture of him somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Dave Turner said from behind her causing her to let out a sigh.

She liked Dave, she really did however not in the way Dave liked her which sometimes got annoying, much like that afternoon.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Dave said pointing to the computer, "McKinley High Football? Are you trying to get an up on a future opposing team to impress Drew?"

Shaking her head she thought that Dave had a good idea…

"No, just looking up to see how my pen pal looks like."

"Isn't that against the pen pal code."

"I think someone's just jealous that they weren't picked by Simp.." Alli paused as her eyes locked on the picture of one Noah Puckerman, "…son."

Dave's eyes now looked upon the picture with much distain.

"That is your pen pal."

"He's kind of hot isn't he…do you think I should send him a picture of myself?"

"Why not," Dave said knowing that yes or no she'd do it anyways; he just hoped she was wise enough not to send a picture from last years sext-gate.

**XXX**

As time went on Alli and Puck got to know each other well…really well. Puck somewhere down the line wound up bringing up 'Beth' while Alli brought up the whole Johnny disaster. Puck had told her that she was a cool chick that deserved better while Alli told him about how he could still be a stud and a sensitive guy at the same time.

**XXX**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Puck,_

_So what's the story on a set list for Sectionals…if I could toss in my two cents it would be Awesome if you did a Backstreet Boys number. Seriously I've had a crush on Brian Littrell since I was five and I don't care that he's married…._

_Anyways enough of me acting like a screaming fan girl of your sister Sara's age._

_Anyway as far as the Drew situation goes I'm starting to feel as if it's like the one you've described to me about you and your current…'crush'. I mean let's face it I'm using him to up my reputation and he's using me for my brains…not that there is anything wrong with a smart girl. Anyway about you and Mercedes have you talked to her lately? Told her you wanted to forget about last year?_

_You should ask her out for coffee…coffee's always a good start…_

_Anyway can't wait to hear your progress._

_-Alli_

**XXX**

Puck entered the choir room and began to pace the floor wondering if he should just cop out and play with her heart with song like he usually did…hell it worked before when he performed 'Lady is a Tramp' for her.

Instead he just watched as she and Kurt Hummel entered the room, arms linked, smiles on their faces as they had just engaged in the latest gossip.

"Mercedes," Puck said, "can we talk."

He watched as the young girl turned to her gay best friend who simply nodded.

"I'll be outside," Kurt said in a semi threatening tone and soon they were alone in the room.

"What do you want Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"A second chance."

"Wow…that was subtle…anyway you do know that Quinn and I are tight."

Puck nodded thinking about the unlikely friendship formed between his baby mama and the girl standing before him.

"I know that and while Quinn and I will be forever connected by Beth we both know that as a couple…well we're better off as just friends leaving me to wonder…Mercedes want to go out for coffee sometime."

"Coffee?"

"I thought chicks liked coffee."

"Ok I was almost about to say yes before that chicks comment, I am no ones chick."

"But I'd like you to be my chick."

Mercedes looked into Puck's deep brown eyes and like predicted by the self-proclaimed stud she flashed a smile back at him.

"Fine boy…coffee tomorrow after practice but that's all it is…coffee …clear."

"Crystal."

And with that Kurt and the rest of the glee club entered the room as Mr. Schuester began to break the news that there was a possibility that the club might have to sing a foreign language number at sectionals…

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_Bhandari -_

_So what's the story with Drew? Hope what ever happened your happy cause you deserve to have a Happy Holiday. Anyways we murdered it at Sectionals but was there any doubt?_

_Ok so maybe a little with that whole foreign language number scare but seriously Berry and I could of psyched out the competition with a number in Hebrew… just saying…we're two fine looking Jews. Fine looking but totally attached…yep that's right your writing to a committed man… Mercedes and I are together…I hope that it lasts._

_Till the next time…peace out…_

_-Puck_

**TBC**

**I kind of felt Puck would keep changing around his letters and not be all Dear Alli all the time LOL. Also as you see this cannon I went with a PuckCedes ship even though it was only cannon for the span of like half of Laryngitis. Anyways next chapter I'm leaning on it being Mercedes and/or Drew to link with this one much like my Artie/Clare Tina/Eli ones linked….**


	6. Jenna and Quinn

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Ok so I was debating on making this chapter Mercedes and/or Drew however I still don't know who I want to pair them up with and yet this particular pairing has been eating me up… this is based on spoilers and speculation for the back end of 'Boiling Point' just to warn you now also the you tube name I used has no affiliation with Jenna or her portrayer though I do follow jessicatyler16 on twitter….**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Quinn,_

_Man I can't believe our schools are actually making us right hand written letters huh? It's retro but I kind of like it. Anyway my name is Jenna and I'm in grade 10 or a sophomore as they call it in the states right?_

_I'm in the gifted program although I am far from being a dork, in fact I'm on the Power Squad, well for now anyways but the reasons for me probably getting kicked off sooner or later aren't important._

_Anyway change of subject. You're in glee club that sounds so cool… I'm more of a solo act myself anyway here is the name of my you tube channel JenM94 where I've posted some videos…_

_Jenna Middleton_

**_XXX_**

She was really looking forward to this whole pen pal thing at first however now she wasn't so sure about it.

Sure Jenna seemed nice enough but just the vibe coming off her letter gave her a serious bout of chills as something about her reminded her of herself a year ago and while things ultimately turned out alright she wouldn't wish anything like what she went through on anyone.

She'd been sitting in Mr. Schue's classroom, grateful that her Spanish teacher and glee coach and her had the same free period and that he had allowed her to sit in his room during that time.

This is where she was when she read her letter to Jenna once again, finally deciding what she wanted to write.

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Jenna,_

_First off let me just say I watched your you tube videos and they were amazing._

_Anyway you seem a lot like me…well the way I was at the beginning of my sophomore year. I was head Cheerio (the equivalent of your Power Squad), president of the Celibacy club, and in a relationship with the QB of the football team. And then…well I did something stupid… I got drunk at a party and wound up in bed with my boyfriend's best friend and got pregnant._

_God I don't know why I'm telling you that but something is drawing me to…crazy right?_

_Anyway if there is anything and I mean ANYTHING you ever want to talk about I'm here for you._

_-Quinn Fabray_

**XXX**

Jenna was sitting in a stall in the girls' washroom a tear falling down her cheek as she looked from the pregnancy test that was in her hand to the letter that was sitting on the floor.

Ok so Fitz wasn't KC's BEST Friend but they were friends or at least acquaintances to her knowledge.

Why did she let Fitz play on her insecurities at Chante's party? She was already feeling kind of fat and now… well now for the next nine months at least she'd be blown up like a balloon as abortion was definitely not an option, her father would disown her if she even mentioned the word.

"Jenna," Anya said as she entered the room, "is that you?"

Letting out a laugh at the thought of Anya of all people seeing those two pink lines, especially since she had recently faked a pregnancy of her own.

But this, this was all too real she thought as she unhooked the stall door to let the senior girl enter.

**XXX**

As time went on Jenna wished that Quinn lived closer cause all the advice she was giving was definitely a help.

However she still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell KC that the child she was carrying wasn't his…he'd figure out the math sooner or later as he wasn't dumb, in fact he was in the gifted program much like her.

**XXX.**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Quinn,_

_How did things go down when you told Finn that Puck was the father of your child because I'm getting to the point that I can't lie to KC anymore?_

_God I hope he understands. I mean I love him I really do and the whole thing with Fitz… god I wish I had a close knit support system now like you did with your glee club. I mean sure unlike you my father was accepting (shocked but accepting) but as school… well that is another story…_

_Anyway what about you? How's Beth, I bet she's getting big huh. PS I loved the picture you sent with the last letter she is super adorable (BTW I'm having a boy…go figure huh)_

_Can't wait to hear how Sectionals plays out for you…your going to win I can feel it in my bones…_

_-Jenna_

**XXX**

Glee club practice had just ended for the day and a tear had fell down Quinn's cheek at seeing Artie and Tina reconcile their differences and get back together.

"It's about time huh," her best friend Mercedes, whispered into her ear.

Quinn simply nodded before turning to the other girl.

"Mercedes you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your boyfriend this afternoon."

She watched Mercedes look from her boyfriend to Quinn, a smile crossing her lips, as she instantly knew what the blonde was thinking.

"Sure you can mama," Mercedes said with a smile, whispering something in Puck's ear before the young man kissed her cheek.

Once the blonde and her ex were alone in the room Quinn smiled at the young man.

"Thank you," she said in a whispered voice.

"For what?" he asked.

"Convincing me to have an open adoption."

Puck just nodded.

"So, are you ready to go see our girl?"

Quinn nodded as she headed out of the school eagerly anticipating holding her baby girl in her arms.

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_Jenna-_

_So did you tell KC yet? What was his reaction? And side note out of curiosity does Fitz even want to step up and be a dad?_

_Side note I talked to Shelby and she's cool with you coming over to visit Beth when you come over next year._

_And speaking of next year…we're going to Regionals!_

_-Quinn_

**TBC**

**I don't think I captured Quinn or Jenna's voices at all sadly FML! Anyways next chapter should be Finn and KC barring any more bouts of writers blockages… after that right now here is where I stand…Kurt will be paired with Riley or Adam (kind of torn). As for Glee's Mike, Matt, Brit, Santana, and Mercedes I have no clue who I wish to pair them with… the options for Degrassi counterparts are Drew, Sav, Anya, Fiona, and whomever I don't pair with Kurt… still gladly will take suggestions and plot points…**


	7. KC and Finn

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**I'm so glad you liked the way I paired Jenna/Quinn up in the last chapter let's see if Finn and KC can't bank on the magic…PS KC's 'real name' isn't actual cannon… just taking creative liberties...Don't own either fandom**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Finn_

_When we first were told about this pen pal thing I was a but uneasy but my girlfriend is into it so…_

_Not that I'm one of those guys who is whipped or anything…at least I don't think I am._

_Anyway we're one of those stereotypical High School Couples as I'm the only grade 10 (or sophomore) on the senior football team (Varsity) and she's a member of the Power Squad (a Cheerleader)_

_Anyways what else do you want to know? I recently reconnected with my mother after years of living in a group home…I guess I can thank Jenna (my girlfriend) for that._

_Anyway what about you…I know your in glee club but do you play sports? Have a girlfriend? Cause it definitely would help me write better if I knew we shared something in common…_.

_K.C. Guthrie_

**XXX**

Finn flopped down on the bed in his new bedroom thankful that Burt finally finished the addition leaving him to have his own personal space… not that his almost step brother

Kurt wasn't growing him it was just… well… kind of nice to be alone.

Unfolding KC's letter he read it again.

He wished he were better at words…maybe he could get Rachel to help him write his letter… or perhaps Kurt…or would that be breaking some confidentiality rule or something…At least KC was a jock so perhaps it wouldn't be THAT hard.

Picking up a piece of paper Finn began the first of what would be many drafts of his first letter to KC.

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear KC_

_Is K.C. an initial or is that your real name… and if it's your real name what does it stand for?_

_Anyway I'm a jock too… not a very good one but I am one…I play Football, Basketball and Baseball what about you? Anyway I also dated a cheerleader but well things didn't work out. I have a new girlfriend now… Rachel… she's nice if not a bit controlling sometimes… I try not to think that she has me whipped but personally…_

_Anyway that's great you reconnected with your mom, I won't pry as to why you were at a group home to begin with. As for my family situation my dad died overseas when I was a baby… I hardly even remember him that much however my mom is seeing someone else now… he's good for her._

_So anything special going on since the last letter?_

_Finn Hudson _

**XXX**

KC might have seemed all cool and confident on the outside but on the inside… not so much.

He had begun to move to a different set of friends from his ex girlfriend Clare, her best friend Alli, and fellow gifted students Connor and Dave and began to spend more time with teammates like Drew.

It was one of those times that he was hanging out with Drew, Bianca, and a handful of other grade 11's that he noticed Jenna looking distant as she sat on the opposite side of the dot, eyes red, talking to Anya.

"KC," Drew said, "What did you do to make your girl cry?"

"I didn't…that is I don't think I did anything to make her cry."

**XXX**

As time went on the boys both found out they not only played some of the same sports but they both had the same team number, #5. Finn found out KC's full name was Kenneth Chase Guthrie and KC got to hear the young jock lament about his two left feet.

**XXX**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Finn,_

_There is something up with Jenna but I can't figure out what._

_She keeps running to the girls washroom with a sick look on her face and then returning back like nothing is wrong._

_Help me get my mind off it man… tell me more about Rachel… your dancing… Sectionals… anything… I need a distraction because I know when the truth comes out as to why Jenna's been secret something tells me I'm not going to like it…_

_-KC_

**XXX**

Finn was kind of relieved that the brunt of the previous rehearsal had consisted of Artie having an impromptu solo and little else and now it was back to work.

"And one-two- three… one two three…" his girlfriend Rachel said watching him trip over his two feet once again.

"You'd think after over a year of being in glee club not to mention your being an athlete your coordination would be more…."

He looked over at Rachel Berry a sad look on his face.

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Finn, why would I break up with you."

"Because I'm not the best dancer and you strive for the best."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek before she took a few steps away from him, tying her long dark hair back.

"Your singing makes up for it."

Finn just nodded though he personally thought that Artie and Puck were far better singers then he was.

"Now let's take it from the top… one-two-three…."

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_KC-_

_Did you find out about what Jenna's been hiding yet? Hopefully if you had it wasn't as big a deal as you were worried about man._

_So, now that football season's over how'd your team do… ours sucked like usual but hey we did win one more game then we did last season so that's progress right._

_Speaking of progress I finally nailed that choreography and we pulled it out at sectionals!_

_Anyway Basketball Season is approaching… are you going out again this year cause if so we can exchange hoops stories when I see you in the spring._

_Happy New Year_

_-Finn_

**TBC**

**Like I said before I have short lists for the other six pairs… I'm pondering the next chapter being my Fiona, Anya, or Adam chapter…we'll see…**


	8. Riley and Matt

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**OK now that the no brainrs have been done (the bitches: Rachel and Holly J, my mash-up'd WIPs Artina and Eclare, and the mash-up'd pregnancy dramas (Kenna and the Inns) not to mention Puck/Alli!… And now well the final six I've had so many suggestions and have just as many ideas so for this pairing at least I have taken to putting the other characters names in a hat and this is what has transpired…funny enough I'd been seriously pondering this piece if only to work on my stupid MURT agenda**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Matt-_

_I don't know if I should take being called into the office to be assigned a pen pal an honor of a punishment. I guess it would be the former considering the company I was in… though most of the students in the office DID have some indescression or another on their records…_

_But you don't want to hear about that right?_

_So my name is Riley Stavros and I'm a senior though I'm sure your instructor or whatever told you that already and you probably want to know more._

_I'm on the football team._

_I have anger management issues._

_And well I can't believe I'm saying this to a stranger but…well… here it goes…_

_I'm Gay…_

_-Riley Stavros_

**XXX**

Matt hated the fact that he had to walk to glee rehearsal alone seeing as how his best friend Mike now had a girlfriend and they were pretty much joined at the hip when he wasn't on the field.

Sucking in a breath of air he entered the mostly empty choir room smiling over to an oblivious Kurt and Mercedes before taking a seat and fumbling in his bag.

He pulled out Riley's letter and read it again.

This had to be a joke right?

Or maybe fate?

Getting a pen pal that was an openly gay football player intrigued him to no end.

Could this Riley give him advice as to his own sexuality he wondered eyeing Kurt once more before working on composing his own personal letter?

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Riley-_

_Hold on while I shiver for a moment at how insane it was that we were paired with one another._

_Ok so I might only be a junior however I am also a football player though I'm sure that you have a better chance of getting a scholarship, as I'm sure that your school's football record is much better off then mine is._

_Anyway it's not the whole football thing that well…'got' to me it was… well it was your confession… how did you know that you were…you know?_

_Sorry if that was intrusive._

_Anyway do you have a boy friend?_

_God that was intrusive again. No wonder I normally keep my mouth-closed… tact and me don't mesh well I guess…either that or I'm just confused and it is that confusion which is messing with my brain._

_-Matt Rutherford_

**XXX**

Riley entered the Dot after reading Matt's first letter.

Looking over to Peter Stone his best friend and his first confidant he could definitely tell that the blonde boy behind the counter was trying to read him.

"Something's up," Peter said as he placed Riley's usual order on the counter, 'wait don't tell me…trouble with paradise with Zane?"

Riley let out a little laugh if only it was that easy.

Sliding Matt's letter over to Pete he watched his friend curl his face into an intrigued look.

"Oh."

"I know."

"Well… you could just tell him, after all I did proof read your first letter and tried to tell you not to open up that can of worms."

**XXX**

Time passed on as football season for both Degrassi and McKinley began to play out… the former was on a winning streak though Riley was sadly benched for most of it as he had let his anger get the better of him one time to many times leaving little chance of the scouts watching him. Meanwhile McKinley's record was same old same old though they did win TWO games, one time due to Puck's dumb luck and the second game due to the opponents forfeiting leaving Matt with the same little found hope of getting a scholarship, despite the fact he still was only a junior.

As far as the other thing… the big G thing… well Riley told him about how much of a help Peter had been to him, saying that if he was ready to come out a friend like that was the best one to test the waters with.

**XXX**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Matt-_

_So, have you confided in your friend Mike yet? And if so what was his reaction… I hope he was cool with it._

_Anyway I'm thinking of applying to Ohio State… doubt I'll get in for the fall though… maybe I can aim for the spring and take a semester off post grad…._

_By the way since football kind of sucked for you this year hopefully glee club is going better…say isn't sectionals coming up? What are you singing I promise not to spill the beans…._

_-Riley_

**XXX**

Sectionals were far more fun this time around. Sure the competition was stiffer and the stress levels were higher but as they finished their grand finale of seasons of love they were on an emotional high.

Mike approached his best friend as they got off stage and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dude we did awesome."

Matt smiled.

"You mean your ex did awesome right."

"Who? You mean Tina… wasn't paying attention to her… Kurt on the other hand."

Watching his friend smirk Matt wondered if it was wise telling Mike not only that he was gay but also that he had a crush on their teammate as now he was prone to his friends teasing.

Matt closed his eyes, smiling that this year they decided to do Defying Gravity again giving Kurt the solo.

"Is coming over here right now," Matt said turning from his friend to his crush.

"Hey Kurt."

The young boy blinked, obviously in shock.

"Me?"

Matt nodded.

"You did great out there."

"Hardly, I was this close to blowing the high F again, not intentional of coarse."

"Of coarse,"

"God I hope we don't loose on my account."

"I we loose, well then those judges are idiots."

Kurt nodded as they headed toward the green room to await their fate.

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_Riley-_

_Despite Kurt's confession that he was this close to blowing a note I think it was his solo of Defying Gravity that definitely sealed the deal for us. I mean as risky as it was a song predominantly sung by a girl being sung by a guy especially with a voice like Kurt's…_

_And I'm gushing… sorry._

_Oh well Happy Holidays and lets hope that by the time we meet up you know about the whole college thing and I finally have the guts to come out._

_-Matt_

**TBC**

**Ok so how did you like this one? I seriously blame AdamPascalFan for my obsession over Matt/Kurt and if your intrigued by this pairing as well go forth and read her work… **


	9. Anya and Mercedes

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**So, I kinda told some people that the next one up would be Kurt and Adam however this pairing suddenly began to eat at me for some strange reading. Righr now I think I will do Kurt/Adam in chapter 10 then just put Mike, Santana, Britt, Sav, Drew, and Fiona's name in a hat and pick at random unless someone is dead set on a spacificc pariring and give me reason why that has to be my end game… also just a note… I am not having Holly J with Sav in this verse despite what has happened on Degrassi cannon (as you can this verse is a blend of cannon and fanon occurrences already) anyway without further ado**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Mercedes-_

_Just a heads up, my life is pretty pretty dramatic. Well I like to think so anyway._

_But you probably want to know about me before the drama so here it goes._

_My name is Anya, I'm in grade 12, I LARP (ok feel free to rip up this letter and never write back if you think I'm a total geek…)_

_Still here._

_Well I recently broke up with my boyfriend for the final time a few days ago. It still stings but I am better then going through this vicious cycle all the time…. Oh well, at least I have a strong circle of friends in Lea and Riley to turn too. Well I could probably confide in the rest of the spirit squad but they are so superficial much like my ex-best friend Holly J and seriously I am only on the squad cause it will give me a better chance at a scholarship… just don't tell Chantey that…_

_Anyway what about you. A boyfriend? Friends? Drama? I'm all ears._

_- Anya MacPherson._

**XXX**

Mercedes and Kurt were walking down the halls of McKinley talking about the latest celeberty scandel that was just published in US weekley.

"Sometimes I wish you were still a Cheerio," her friend said somehow changing the subject as they paused in front of the locker room.

"I can't believe your STILL a Cheerio," Mercedes decided to reply to her friend who simply let out a laugh after all it was because of him that the team won it's latest in a long line of National trophies.

She watched him head off to practice while she took a seat at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard seeing as how her best friend was also her ride.

Looking over at her pen pal letter that she just retrieved from her bookbag she thought this was the perfect time to start writing a response.

She paused for a moment, thinking what to say to her as Anya seemed to be a really interesting person.

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Anya-_

_I love drama so don't sweat it._

_So I'm Mercedes which is the one thing you already know about me…well maybe you already know I'm in glee club though I do wish that they used me more then just for my ability to seriously wale on the final note of our ensamble pieces… I mean I could of killed had Jane Addams Academy not stolen my solo at last years Sectionals…_

_Anyway I see you're a cheerleader… I was one of those for about a mounth last year but politics and a brief brush with an almost eating disorder made me realize that it wasn't for me… not that I don't like cheerleaders or anything however. My best friend is a cheerleader and he (yes I said he) is amazing. You know they won Nationals last year due to his immaculate Celine Dion medely done entirely in French…pretty cool huh._

_And since you mentioned your relationship or current lack there of I guess it would be alright to say that I had a boyfriend once…during that month of being a cheerleader and while we were both using one another to work on agendas sometimes I kind of wonder WHAT IF?_

_-Mercedes Jones_

**XXX**

She was kind of glad that the whole LARP thing wasn't a turn off to her pen pal as she read the letter.

She was impressed at the honesty that Mercedes had shared with her…an almost eating disorder was definitely intence.

She pondered telling Mercedes about her fake pregnancy scheme however after walking into the washroom and hearing Jenna's crys and subsequent confession that she had just found out she was pregnant…well… she just didn't think telling Mercedes about her little hoax would be aproperate or nessesary.

It had been game day and she was watching her good friend Riley looking a bit uncomfortable as Fitz and Owen were talking to him…as she approached the words 'Breakroom' and 'College Chicks' filled her ear.

"Riley can't come," Anya said with a smile, "he and I have that big History exam to study for."

The two jocks simply nodded and walked away causing Riley to smile.

"That wasn't nessesary."

"Yes it was, that's what friends are for."

**XXX**

Time passed on and Anya's life continued to be dramatic and not just because she was Jenna's secret keeper either. No, she was also dealing with not one but TWO items of life altering news.

Her good friend Lea announced with delight that she got early admission to some elite program at Stanford and so she was leaving Degrassi and heading to California at the end of term, and second, her mother was diagnosed with canser. Thankfully the cancer wasn't life threatening however it did freak her out a bit.

Mercedes was definitely a great listner if that was even the correct term for the 'diva's' reading and responding to the letters. As the two girls corresponded they realized that they shared something in common in the fact that both of them had a gay best friend and proceded to trade funny stories about Kurt and Riley to one another.

**XXX**

_November 2010-_

_Dear Mercedes-_

_Despite the fact that sometimes peforming the simplest tasks wipes her out my mother is doing fine thanks for asking._

_What about you… manage to get a solo yet? I know sectionasl is coming up so hopefully you'll be given a second chance after last year's fiasco._

_And what about that guy? Have you decided on giving him a real chance or is the player that he is already into a new conquest?_

_God I'm asking far too many questions this time… it's like I'm a walking talking episode of LOST… have you seen that show? (and look another question…I'll stop…seriously)_

_Halloween was a few weeks ago and somehow Zane, you know Riley's boyfriend managed to convince the two of us and Lea into dressing as the Beatles… sending a pic… prepare to laugh…._

_-Anya_

**XXX**

She had been shocked that afternoon when Puck approached her asking her for coffee, even more shocked in the way he said that he wanted her to be his 'chick'. She cringed when he used that term as it was just…well sexist.

The day after the 'proposal' had him smirking at her as glee rehersal ended and he lead her to his truck.

The moment he held the door open for him she could tell he meant serious busness.

"So," he said, "do I smell another Diva-Off coming?"

Mercedes smiled thinking about that days rehersal and the way she and Rachel were arguing on who should sing the 'Blackbird' solo for Sectionals.

"I don't know that depends who you'd vote for."

She watched as he bit his lip while staring at her longingly while he was pbviously thinking.

"I think that song seriously needs your Chocolate Thunder," he said with a smirk making her realize they would never of worked back when they dated last year however now that they were slightly older and more mature there definitely were possibilities here.

**XXX**

_December 2010-_

_Anya-_

_So they decided not to use my cover of Blackbird for the final set list at Sectionals but I'm okay with that though that probably has to do with the fact that my 'waleing' pretty much made our cover of Seasons of Love….oh and by the way we won…_

_As for my love life… so far so good with Puck and I… who says tigers can't change their stripes right?_

_Hope your New Year brings you less drama._

_-Mercedes_

**TBC**

**So next up HOPEFULLY will be Kurt/Adam… and as for the outhers I'm leaning toward possibly Santana/Fiona, Brit/Sav, and Mike/Drew..thoughts?**


	10. Adam and Kurt

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**This one I know is going to be hard to pull off so sorry in advance if I don't get the characterizations of these two correctly… that being said I do hope you enjoy and if you have requests for the last 3 and 3 feel free to let me know… so without further ado…**

**XXX**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Kurt-_

_I thought the whole point of transferring to a new school was to remain anonymous…I guess I was mistaken._

_Not that I don't mine, I mean I'm sure you're a good person and I of all people should know not to judge a book by their cover._

_That being said what makes Kurt Hummel, glee club member for Lima Ohio tick?_

_I'm sure in seeing that well you'd want to know what makes me tick… well I'm in grade 10 though I'm in grade 11 honors classes…but I'm not a geek I swear… I just use academics to compensate for the… never mind I'm getting too rambly and there are just some things that you can't say in a letter._

_Well… If I don't annoy you too much I'd love to here from you soon. And if I do annoy… well I'm sure your obglated to write to me anyways…._

_Adam Torres_

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kurt paused as he re-read Adam's letter again for the fifth time in a row. There was just something about his pen pal's prose that for some reason felt a bit off. Not a bad kind of off persay but in the sense that he was hiding something.

Tilting his head he looked over to Mercedes who was sitting with him in the choir room during their free period that day, lost in the sounds of whatever was at the moment playing on her ipod.

He'd been hiding something at about this time that year.

The fact that he was gay.

Not that people couldn't already assume he was or anything, he just denied the assumptions and blatantly snapped at the person reminding them once again what happened when one assumed.

Then, well he guessed glee club happened and he felt more comfortable in his skin and in this moment he had planed to take 'Adam' under his wing and try to make him feel this way as well.

"Mercedes," he said with a smile.

When his friend failed to respond he simply smile in her direction picking up his notebook.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

September 2010-

_Dear Adam-_

_You've peaked my curiosity, compensate for what? To distract you from family problems? The fact that you're hiding who you really are from everyone but yourself?_

_I'm sorry if that last part seemed to be a bit intrusive… my friends say I can be a bit intense at times…god I hope I'm not as intense as Rachel but you don't know her to say yes or no._

_Anyway the reason I was so brash was cause…well I'm gay. Anyway to tell you the truth I only recently came out to my friends and family last year and what can I say, the world didn't end._

_But I'm sure you don't want me to ramble on about how joining glee club and making friends have me the confidence to come out and so here is some more about me._

_I want to be famous if not on the stage then for my impeccable eye for fashion..yes it's cliché but I don't really mind. I'm single, though I did for the longest time have a crush on this painfully straight yet totally moronic jock that coincidently or not is now my stepbrother…well almost step brother once my dad and his mom make it official. Aside from glee club I'm on the Cheerio's which is the polar opposite side of the social spectrum but hey…at least I don't get slushie facials any more. AND I took those Cheerios to their latest Nationals win with a Celine Dion medley done fully in French…_

_So that's me in a bit of a nutshell…._

_I can't wait to read your next letter as I can feel you're the kind of person I can be open and honest and genuinely myself with._

_Kurt Hummel_

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Adam wasn't expecting to read what he was reading as he sat on the bleachers with Eli, Clare and a handful of other Degrassi students and alumni for the schools annual Student/Alumni game.

"So," Eli said, "your pen pal cool enough to associate with us?"

He couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"I definitely think he is…what about yours… Tina right."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yea Eli, should I be jealous."

"I don't know, it depends…what are you and Artie doing?"

Clare let out a laugh while Adam just rolled his eyes. He loved his friends dearly even when they made him feel like a third wheel.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Time went by and Adam instantly found the courage to tell Kurt all about 'Gracie' and his situation as a FTM Transgender teen amongst to which Kurt was greatly accepting about.

They talked about their friends, laughing over the fact that Clare and Artie and Eli and Tina were paired up with one another considering all the drama not to mention sexual tension both pairings had in their respective schools.

Things also got a bit darker as they talked about the ways that they were tortured or in Adam's case how he tortured himself.

It broke Kurt hearing about the way his pal used to burn himself and about how the jocks tossed him into a glass door upon finding out he was transgender…suddenly a slushie didn't sound so bad.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_November 2010-_

_Dear Kurt-_

_I so wish I could fly out and watch you guys at Sectionals as it would be amazing to here you sing with all that passion you talk about. Maybe you can sing your solo at out little mixer in the spring? Maybe I'll have the courage to join in and sing with you…maybe not Defying Gravity but something…_

_Anyway here at school the bullying and drama have stopped for the moment but I fear it's just the calm before the storm though my life is still dramatic after all we ARE planning to introduce the rest of my family to Adam next week… fingers crossed…_

_Adam_

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Kurt stood backstage during Sectionals.

They were to be performing second that year which was basically the kiss of death as it was well known that you were better off being on stage first to set the standard or last so you'd be the freshest act on the judges minds.

"At least they aren't singing one of out songs again," Finn's voice rang from behind him causing him to smile at his former crush turned brother.

"You weren't even here for that."

Finn nodded knowing he deserved that comment as he looked over to watch Rachel working on vocal exercises.

'You can go if you want," Kurt said causing Finn to nod heading over to Rachel and leaving the young man to look around the room.

All his friends seemed so happy it made him sick as he knew damn well it wasn't the nerves.

Artie and Tina were back together and Mercedes shockingly was with Puck and this time it seemed to be for real.

He wasn't jealous… no… he really wasn't…he was more confused by the way that Matt was looking over toward him then anything else.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_December 2010-_

_Adam-_

_Sectionals rocked and despite me being on the cusp of blowing my High F on stage we did it! We won! Regionals here we come!_

_I'm sorry for all the excitement but I think the fact that we didn't win solely because of Rachel made the win all the better._

_And speaking of said win something else happened at Sectionals._

_Maybe I'm just reading into things far more then I should be reading into but I swear that I am having another crush on another straight jock…heaven help me._

_I'll save you the drama till out next letter as hopefully by then things will be straightened out but his name is Matt and he's on the football team…._

_-Kurt_

**Ok I know it was kind of sucky despite the fact that Kurt and Adam are all kinds of amazing and Chris and Jordy never cease to take me on emotional trips whenever they open their mouths… anyway next chapter I'm leaning toward Santana/Fiona but what do you think? Go for them or pull names from a hat?**


	11. Fiona and Brit

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**I know I said Santana/Fiona but somehow I wound up changing my mind with Fi… I hope it comes off as entertaining on paper as it does in my head…**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Brittany-_

_Forgive me but I don't know why I was chosen to participate in this pen pal program particularly as I just came back to Degrassi like a few days ago. God if this is my mom or the Guidance Councilor's idea of therapy I think I'm going to scream._

_God saying I'm in therapy makes me sound like I'm crazy…well I'm not despite what you might read on page six._

_Fine, MAYBE I have a bit of abandonment issues what with my parents hardly around and my twin back in New York but I'm surviving. I have Holly J…she's great…really… and I recently got a pet pig Porcelina who is adorable._

_Do you think it would be breaking some secret pen pal code if I flew to Ohio, or maybe you could fly up here and stay at my condo. We could have mani pedis or something it would be a blast don't you think?_

_-Fiona Coyne_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

Brittany flopped down on her bed after a long grueling Cheerio's practice wondering why Coach Sylvester had to schedule practice on Glee days, she knew the older woman and Mr. Schue didn't get along but still… between jumps and lifts and remembering lyrics and choreography her head was already spinning…then toss around homework to the mix it was oh so tiring.

Looking over to the mirror on her vanity laden with multi colored post its she let one catch her eye.

Pen Pal Letters Due Friday!

What day was it again?

Yesterday that one cheering show Santana liked was on, she knew that cause they sat at Santana's house watching it.

She really liked Santana…she wondered if this Holly J that her pen pal talked about was her Santana… she'd have to ask.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

_September 2010-_

_Dear Fiona-_

_Page six of what? Anyway you can fly? That's kind of cool. I wish I could fly. Do you have wings or…._

_I didn't know you could keep pigs as pets. That sounds cool. I had a pet bird before, but I put her in my locker and well she died. I want a pet duck… or a dolphin. Did you know dolphins are gay sharks?_

_Oh and is Holly J your Santana? I love Santana. She's my best friend we're in cheerios and glee together and sometimes we make out with one another… its kind of cool..Her lips taste like strawberry, I love strawberry._

_And you said you had a twin…doesn't that confuse you?_

_-Brittany_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

Fiona sat and read her letter back trying not to laugh at the incoherent babbling of the girl. It was sweet is really was and as rambily and random the letter was Fiona actually kind of enjoyed the 'free spirit' of her companion.

As the weeks went on the two girls wrote back and forth. Brittany found out that Fiona's flying abilities were given to her by way of private jet and Fiona found out that Brittany had kissed almost everyone at McKinley…guys girls even the janitor.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

_November 2010-_

_Brit -_

_LOL._

_Funny you should mention your totally gay boyfriend. I too dated someone that was in your words Capital G Gay though he was still in the closet. Anyway you don't want to hear me ramble on about past relationships so let's change the subject._

_How did that invitational go? Did Mr. Schuester let you do that Mandy Moore number you wanted to sing? I wish I could of came out to see it but I had a killer History exam and well all those dates get jumbled up in my head sometimes._

_Anyway maybe I'll be able to break pen pal code and show up at sectionals. If not break a leg… that means good luck by the way… don't actually break a leg, coach Sylvester would be mad if you did that._

_-Fi_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

She knew what 'break a leg' meant…well she found out last year when Rachel told her. Speaking of Rachel she wasn't a bad person once you got to know her… ok so she dressed hideously but still.

She stood in the background as said Diva belted out her part in their big group number at Sectionals, linking pinkies with Santana as she sang the harmony. She didn't really care that she was the only girl in glee not getting solos…really… it was just if Fiona was there she would of liked to of impressed her with her voice. Maybe if she was good enough Fiona would want to make out with her. She wondered what Fiona's lips tasted like.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

_December 2010-_

_Fi-_

_Were you at Sectionals? I didn't see you. Then again I don't know what you look like so maybe you were there and I didn't know you were._

_Anyway so your going to New York for Christmas…that's so cool… I've always wanted to see the big tree there… and the dancers…maybe I could be a famous New York dancer one day? Anyway Happy Holidays and can't wait to see you soon._

_-Brit_

_PS. What do your lips taste like?_

**Hopefully this didn't sound too rushy I was just trying to capture Brit in all her Brit glory.**

**Ok so Sav, Drew, Mike, and Santana remain…do I just pull from a hat or do yall have any final suggestions…**


	12. Drew and Santana

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Ok so I'd like to thanks my good friend Katy (B00kw0rm92) for helping me finalize the last two pairings and to pick what one would be this chapter and what would be the next… I'd like to also take the time and pimp some other Glee/Degrassi fics here on for your enjoyment Fantasies Come True by BroadwayFreak55 (about The Hummel Hudson clan moving to Canada) and Your Love Is My Drug by Pepper Walker (Clare Edwards comes to Lima!) anyway thanks to the above 3 people as well as everyone else who had read, reviewed and put this on alert this far…. Keep it coming…also this is pretty much an alt verse at this point…**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Santana-_

_Interesting name but I'm sure you get that a lot considering how garden-variety mine is. Andrew, though I go by Drew. Anyways that probably makes me sound like a total bore which I am not._

_God why is writing a pen pal letter so hard. I mean I know I'm not an honor student by any means but I guess it shows the way our generation takes advantage of computers or whatever._

_Ok, well… I just transferred to Degrassi…long story don't want to bore you however I'm already making my mark on campus as the star QB of the football team, a pretty impressive one if I do say so myself. What about you? I know you sing I mean that's what our principal said, your in glee club, is that cool where your from because at my old school it wasn't the most popular club but it wasn't the bottom of the barrel either…don't know if there is one here though and if there is I don't know where they stand on the social strata._

_I hope I did good and I hope you are cool enough to want to write back._

_-Drew Torres_

_X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x_

Santana Lopez rarely admitted this but she actually enjoyed glee club which what probably why she decided to rejoin it this year on her own terms. However the idea that on top of being in the club she was forced into Mr. Schuster's insane pen pal project… well this was absurd. She would have understood him assigning this in his Spanish class, learning about other cultures and all but in GLEE…and too some school in CANADA? Seriously…

"Santana," she heard her name being called from down the hallway however she ignored it in her usual fashion, smoothing the pleat of her cheerios skirt with her hands.

Opening her locker she pulled out the letter in question, the unopened letter.

The voice that was calling her got closer and she started to recognize it.

Letting out a sigh she decided to rip open the letter and casually read it while she waited for her caller to approach.

"Good," Kurt Hummel said with a smile, "you didn't decide to ignore my calls."

"Spare me the theatrics Hummel, I only put up with you cause you made us win Nationals last year."

She watched the young man make a taunting face at her before he opened his mouth.

She was expecting him to say something along the lines of Coach Sylvester wanting them to do a duet for Cheerios seeing as how Rachel and Mercedes pretty much had a monopoly on all female solos in glee however instead she watched his eyes fall on the letter.

"Torres," he said, "that's my pen pals last name too."

"Maybe they are related."

"Maybe, anyway Santana."

"San," Brittany chirped skipping over to the duo, "hi Kurt."

"I'll leave you two alone."

Santana put her hands on her hips glaring at the young man.

"I guess it wasn't urgent."

"I'll text you about it later," he said walking away causing her attention to fall back upon her best friend and number two.

"San, can we go to the aquarium after school today and see the baby turtles."

It was the one-day that there was no glee club or Cheerios practice and so she smiled. She loved Brittany in more ways then one and only wanted her to be happy. Besides it would give her a Zen enough environment to actually write this letter.

Why did their teacher want hand written letters was beyond her.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

September 2010-

_Dear Drew-_

_Thank god I'm not the only sane one who thinks it's a waste of time writing these things. I'd rather just text and I mean it's not like we are getting credit for these letters or anything…well at least I don't think we are…are you?_

_Anyway liking my name…creepy but thanks._

_So, you were asking about Glee's position in the social strata…sub bacement..well at least that's what it WAS a year ago. Now it's been bumped up a little and while I'd like to say it's cause I'm in the club… ok let's be real it is all about me I mean come on I am the head Cheerio and all._

_It makes sense in a way, us getting pared up. Like I mentioned I am head Cheerio, and despite being in glee club I'm one of the most popular and also one of the most feared girls on the McKinley High campus and well you did say you were QB1 which is fascinating._

_Random question do you have a brother? And no this isn't insinuating some kind or crazy three way though I'd totally be into something like that if you were hot…no, the reason I ask is that a friend…well more like a teammate noticed your last name scrawled at the bottom or my letter and mentioned something that his pen pal had the last name Torres as well…coincidence or not?_

_You're definitely cool enough to be my pen pal…for now…_

_-Santana_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

Drew let out a sigh at the mention of his 'brother' so much for trying to keep his long story short. Though he should of known that bringing up 'Adam' would be inevitable seeing as how the other boy had been called into Simpson's office to receive the assignment. God he wished sometimes that his mother wasn't a School Board member and PTO president so that he could keep a low profile… well that was low enough a profile to keep his secrets secret and still be big man on campus.

He headed to where his 'brother' Adam was sitting outside the school along with Eli, Clare, and Ali. The latter of the trio giving him a flirtatious glance. God he liked her though having a steady girlfriend wasn't on the top of his to do list… ok so it was number three behind being star QB and keeping his grades up…

He paused.

'Hmm…Ali is smart,' he thought to himself as Adam spotted him.

"Drew…what's up."

"What's your pen pals's name?"

"Kurt why?"

Drew shook his head.

"No reason.." he decided to change the subject, "so Ali…want to tutor me in History."

He swore the young girl lit up like a Christmas tree.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

As time passed Santana had told Drew all about how exhausting but rewarding it was to be both in Cheerios and Glee…her 'relationship' with Brittany and how she kind of had a crush on someone of the male persuasion in glee who in her words 'I'm a million miles out of this dorks league but I cant help it…'

Meanwhile Drew told her about the football team, is 'relationship' with Alli and about Bianca, a girl that scared him and yet at the same time was smoking hot.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

_November 2010-_

_Santana-_

_So, we were so close to making the playoffs I could taste it. Thankfully I have one more year to shine so that the scouts can scope me up…after all that's the only way I'll be able to get into university eh. Then again Alli has really been helping me keep my GPA up…and she's not that bad a kisser either. As for Bianca, tell me Santana…from a woman's point of view…do you think it's worth risking what I may or may not have with Alli for a hot fling with Bianca?_

_And what about your love life? Have you told you know who how you feel yet? If not perhaps you could break the news at Sectionals…that's coming up right? I've heard some of the other students talk about how their pen pals are talking about it._

_Did you manage to get a solo worked into the program?_

_Man I'm asking so many questions this time and am fully prepping myself for your response._

_-Drew_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

It was just another day in glee club or so she thought as she watched Artie wheel into the center of the room announcing he wanted to sing something.

It was stupid, really, her having a crush on Artie Abrams of all people…after all she could pretty much have the pick of any boy at the school and some of the girls too. But Artie was different…Tina had just hooked up with Mike at the time her crush first formed and well things kind of went from there.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

She wanted to pretend that the sweet romantic words being sung from his sleek voice were meant for her, however things were different. Tina and Mike had split up, something about them being relatives or something. And so here was 'Wheels' pouring his heart out to 'Vampira' by way of a Backstreet Boys song. Totally 90's and yet totally sweet.

She let out a sigh as he sung, getting lost in the melody as Brit linked her pinky with hers. A smile crossing the Latina's lips.

Maybe it was for the better.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

_December 2010-_

_Drew-_

_Sectionals went well. We won but really why wouldn't we? No solo however I have been working on something for Cheerios but if Mr. Schue wants me to put it toward our Regionals set list I won't object. As for the guy I've been crushing on…well before I could make my move he got back with his girlfriend but it was for the best. After all I'm far too hot for him anyways. Also DO NOT CHEAT a girl might say they want a player but really who wants to date a manwhore…been there done that…don't want to go there again._

_-Santana_

**TBC**

**Ok so the next to last letter chapter is in the can ! I hope to get Sav/Mike up sometime next week. Also while Santana's crush on Artie seemingly came out of nowhere I'd like to plug another fanfic called The Taming of Santana by which was the inspiration for said crush…anyway once again thanks for reading and go check out the three pieces I've recommended…you won't be sorry**


	13. Sav and Mike

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**I'm such a bad person for not writing this chapter when I told my readers I would… my muse has been a bit ADD what with Monro getting a twitter and watching that Emmy opening on a loop…. Also just a heads up… I'm totes not having Sav/Holly J in this verse…Anyways here it comes the last of the 'letter' chapters…enjoy:**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Mike-_

_As student body president I am honored to be your pen pal, wow did I really just right that? Conceded much?_

_Anyway I'm not really like that at least I don't think I am._

_I'm Sav by the way._

_So you're in Glee club that sounds cool. I'm a bit of a musician myself and was one part of the band Studs, you might of seen us in Mewesical High School? Yes? That's fine; I know the movie wasn't a blockbuster hit or anything. But we were good…emphasis on were. It's not like we had this whole big rock star falling out…no… it's just our lead singer became a Meth Head albeit for a brief moment, we changed out name to Janie and the Studs then we welcomed out old singer back and called ourselves Janie and the Studs Featuring Peter Stone, then well everyone went their own way for university and stuff leaving me here in grade twelve where I've somehow became the big man on campus. Me, the dork who collects stickers._

_Anyway I have a sister Alli, she's in grade ten and is also in this pen pal program. Relationship wise it's complicated…that's all I can say…_

_Anyway that's all the getting to know you stuff right?_

_So now your up._

_Sav Bhandari_

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Mike sat in the McKinley High library before football practice haphazardly playing footsie with Tina while his girlfriend was explaining to him the themes of the novel they were reading at the moment in literature.

"Mike," her soft voice made even softer by their location piped up, "are you paying attention."

The truth, no, no he wasn't paying attention as his mind was off someplace else, actually it was off on a road trip of sorts as it was thinking about Sav and what he wanted to write to him, it was interested in football practice and what hell their new coach was to put them in to try and make them winners, but mostly it was focused on Artie who would glare at them every so often from the opposite side of the room.

He never meant to be the bad guy in this whole situation, he really didn't.

Artie was a cool guy, his friend really… it was Tina who had come to him and not the other way around and he wished the young boy knew that.

Sighing he looked at his watch.

"It's time for practice,"

Tina nodded kissing him on the cheek before he left.

**x—x—x—x—x—x**

He took a quick shower before heading over to the local juice bar, which he and sometimes Matt frequented post practice. Today he was solo and so he decided to look over his homework… but first he thought he'd procrastinate and work on his letter.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

_September 2010-_

_Dear Sav-_

_I rented that movie with my girlfriend the other day and it was so BAD, but in a cheesy, corny, we couldn't stop laughing cause it was so hilarious bad. Oh and Studs rocked by the way. Do you think you could burn me a CD with some of their music?_

_Ok now that that's out of the way you now know four things about me._

_name is Mike Chang._

_2.I'm In Glee Club._

_3.I have a girlfriend (though it is kind of an it's complicated situation)_

_I like awesomely bad movies._

_I kind of like this listing thing so here are some more things._

_5.I'm on the football team._

_6.I'm an amazing dancer (hey you had some brag worthy moments let me have mine!)_

_Hmmm what else is there to tell about me?_

_7. You mentioned a sister, well I'm an only child and I don't know if that's a good thing cause I don't have a younger sibling who annoys me or an older one to be measured up to, or a bad thing seeing as how all your parents expectations are placed on your shoulder._

_For instance my parents want me to be a doctor or a lawyer or a businessman for a Fortune 500 company while I just want to go with the flow and let whatever happens happens._

_And that's that._

_Till next time_

_Mike Chang_

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Sav couldn't help but laugh as he read the part about Mike and his strict parents and he wasn't an only child. In fact as it was Sav was currently being grounded for defying one of his parents rules and heading off to a concert on a school night…sure the fact that he stole his father's new truck to see said concert was one of the reasons he was grounded but whatever…

As time passed the duo talked more about their parents.

When Mike heard about 'Farah' he stated that if his parents had set him up on an arranged marriage his bride to be would probably be his girlfriend Tina. He also mentioned all about Artie and how he felt that she still loved her ex and how he knew for a fact the ex liked her still as well.

Other topics of conversation ranged from awesomely bad movies to the eclectic collection of music that was piled up on each of their Ipods.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

_October 2010-_

_Mike-_

_I'm not a relationship expert but you need to talk to Tina dude, tell her that she'd be happier with Artie. Just use your words or you know sing about it…that's what you glee kids do isn't it?_

_Anyway I didn't know that being president would be so hard. Apparently the test scores for Degrassi have been falling which isn't a shock what with all the drama that has befallen these halls in the past well…since as far as I can remember. Anyway the funding for like everything is set to be cut and so school moral is kind of low. I just hope that our trip to Lima is still going to happen because it would suck if that got canceled. Anyway Sectionals are coming up, or so I've been told by some of the other pen pal participants here. Break a leg and stuff and hopefully you'll here from me soon._

_-Sav_

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

"We need to talk," Mike and Tina both spoke at once as Tina greeted him one Saturday as they stood in front of the juice bar.

"Ladies first," Mike said with a smile as he watched the young girl suck in a deep breath.

"You might regret that decision when you hear what I've got to say."

Mike just shrugged.

"I want to break up with you."

Silence.

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"Just that you still think maybe you have feelings for Artie."

"Yes…but how did you…."

He smiled.

"I could tell, the way you look over to him when we're in glee rehearsal, there is a spark in you that I just don't see when you're with me."

"So-your not mad."

He began to laugh.

"What's so fun…no, you were about to break up with me weren't you."

"I was going to tell you that you should be with Artie and that we should split up."

"Great minds," Tina said.

"Yea, great minds…anyway let me buy you a smoothie and tell you of my ingenious plan on how we can go public without tarnishing our reputations."

"You mean your reputation Chang."

"Same difference Cohen-Chang," he said draping his arm around her as they headed to the counter.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

_December 2010-_

_Sav-_

_I hope everything works out with your schools budget, if not maybe I can talk one of the Cheerios into letting their coach use the teams private jet (don't ask) to fly us all to Canada instead…that could be fun._

_Anyway I broke up with Tina or rather she broke up with me and everything is as it should be and a whole lot more._

_We won Sectionals, which I'm sure the rest of my peers are gloating about but that's not what I'm excited about. I have a new-ish girlfriend. Her name is Brittany and he went out a few times…that is to say we made out a few times… but we've been going out on a few 'dates' and so far so good despite her being flightier then a flock of seagulls._

_Well Happy Holidays._

_-Mike_

**TBC**

**And there you have it the final letters chapter…. Phew… so how should I do the meeting chapter? I was thinking of having one initial hello chapter then a few mini vignettes what do you all think? And what interactions do you want to see the most in the face to face chapters just curious, I know I want an Artina/Eclare double date and a Quinn and Jenna go see Beth and Shelby chapter but that is all I have so far…again thanks for the reviews and alerts keep them coming… I'm like tinkerbell I need applause to live**


	14. The Meeting

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Ok so seriously I am so sorry for the update so I'll just be honest with you…. My hiatus was brought on due to a mix of real life, writers block for a piece I needed to write for an outside forum that I had a deadline on, and just general angst over spoilers and rumors for season 2 of glee and by that I mean the fact that matt is gone and it seems that TIIC are propping up Sam like he's the freaking second coming however at first Jenna was a huge Mary Sue to Degrassi cannon and she grew on me so hopefully Sam will grow on me too seeing as how he's being paired with my Kurtie and all…. Amway I am hoping to finish this by Degrassi's October 8th return date and as far as outline is concerned I am thinking that there will be 3-5 more chapters…. Anyways thanks for reading and leaving me many many words of encouragement via reviews… keep them coming**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Winter break had passed and it was soon time for the big meeting between Degrassi Community and William McKinley.

The day that the Degrassi students were to arrive in Lima, Ohio found Rachel Berry standing by the baggage claim at the airport holding a pink piece of poster board that read:

_**Holly J Sinclair**_

In big bold black lettering with numerous gold stars around it.

Sure gold stars were 'Rachel's' thing but she felt that her pen pal would totally appreciate it.

Looking around the baggage claim she watched as a familiar foursome entered the area causing her to roll her eyes.

She thought she was being original… unique in wanting to be the 'welcome wagon' for their friends from the north.

She watched as Tina pushed Artie's chair while Kurt was gabbing on to Mercedes about something or another.

"Hi guys," Rachel said.

She was met by an annoyed look from Kurt who didn't say anything to the brunette but instead looked at his friends.

"Figures,' he murmured causing the other girl to put a hand on her hip out of annoyance.

"Hey I heard that."

"Guys," Artie piped up, "don't start another diva war here in baggage claim…we wouldn't want homeland security to arrest you."

"Artie's right…save the drama for the choir room," Mercedes said flashing a friendly smile to Kurt who let out a sigh.

"Fine, anyway so is my lovely step brother here."

"First of all you did not just call Finn lovely and no, he's not here….not that he didn't want to come…it's just that he had basketball practice…at least that's what he's telling me…god I hope he's not lying…god he better not be shacking back up with Santana cause he told me it was a one time thing when we were broken up last year and…."

Rachel was suddenly cut off mid ramble by a deep coughing sound.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will asked looking over at five of his students.

"We wanted to welcome out pen pals Mr. Schue," Tina said shocking everyone by being the first one to speak up, her warm smile crossing her lips.

"I see," he said still sounding a but agitated, "guys you know that it's not fair to the others…you being here and them not…I mean what will their pen pals think…that they weren't loved as much…"

"We understand Mr. Schue," Artie said as Tina placed a hand on his shoulder, "if you want us to go we'll go."

He whispered for Tina to begin to turn his chair toward the exit where Mercedes and Kurt where already walking too however Rachel's voice broke out.

"Wait guys," she started, "Mr. Schue I beg you to reconsider…."

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The students of Degrassi community were all a ball of nerves as they got off the plane in Ohio talking amongst themselves. Alli was gushing about Puck while Sav was telling his kid sister to not get any ideas.

"Don't worry…he has a girlfriend you know… Anya's pen pal."

Sav rolled his eyes as he looked over toward his ex who'd been chatting with Riley.

God he couldn't wait to go meet Mike Chang. Maybe the two of them could have a nice chick free time together…that is if Mike's girlfriend Brittany didn't mind.

"Ok, so as Student Body president should I give a speech Mr. Simpson?"

The principal never thought of that and simply shrugged.

"I mean if you want to add something you can but can I say something first."

Some eyes were on the older man while most eyes however were looking at their friends whom they were talking with.

"Attention Degrassi," Snake bellowed gaining the twelve teens full attention, "you guys are representing the school, your individual behaviors reflect not only yourself and your peers but our school and bigger then that our country. Consider yourself ambassadors of sorts and be on your best behavior or else there will be consequences."

He was met with twelve voices ringing out at once about how they promised to be on their best behavior as they made their way toward customs.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The young Spanish teacher was still getting an earful from the glee club captain while the foursome was lost in their own little world when suddenly Artie spoke up.

"Their here."

That got the petite brunette's attention as she turned from the teacher and began to march up to the group holding out her pink sign up in the air.

Holly J Sinclair looked up at the sign and rolled her eyes.

Sure she thought that she still was in a way the HBIC at Degrassi but special treatment like this? She looked over to Fiona Coyne who rolled her eyes clearly jealous as her friend was getting attention and she was not.

Rachel watched as the strawberry blonde took a few steps forward. Rachel recognized her from the senior picture she'd sent in her last letter.

"Holly j… I'm Rachel Berry and as glee club president it is an honor to have you and your classmates here."

Holly J just smiled as Rachel began to feverishly talk with her wanting to know who everyone else was straight away.

Will and Snake just rolled their eyes.

"Well I didn't think we'd get a welcome like this," Snake said.

Will shook his head.

"Neither did I, they just kind of showed up."

The two men continued to talk about the week long trip that Simpson and the Degrassi-ites would have in Lima while on the other side of the baggage claim area Claire Edwards's face curled into a smile as she made her way over to Artie whom she instantly recognized with his chair and sweater vest.

"Artie," she said with a smile leaning over to give him a hug, thinking to herself that he looked kind of cuter in person, "man this is so surreal."

Artie nodded as his eyes drifted over to Tina thinking that she was probably jealous about the meaningless hug he had just shared with his pen pal.

"Yea, totally surreal," he said as Claire began to talk.

Eli looked from his girlfriend and 'wheels' over to the young Asian girl with the pink hairstreaks who was standing next to a well-dressed young man. His friend Adam must of noticed this as well because he looked over at his friend and opened his mouth.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Eli shrugged.

"If your thinking that you think those two are our…"

"Pen Pals," Adam nodded, "yea I am."

The two 'boys' stood in silence for a few moments before walking over to Tina and Kurt and introducing themselves to the two gleeks who'd been their pen pals and in person it seemed that they were already picking up where there letters left off as well.

Mercedes watched the four pairs of students chatting around her while looking over toward the remaining eight Degrassi kids.

"Anya," she said with a smile.

The young girl raised a hand and took a few steps forward.

"Cedes," she replied back with a smile as the two girls screamed and began gushing back and forth with one another like the other pairs were already doing.

As for Alli, Jenna, KC, Riley, Fiona, Drew and Sav they realized that their pen pals were not present to welcome them to Lima.

Before they could comment Will walked over to them.

"Hi guys, I'm Mr. Schuester and I bet your all wondering why some of my student came out to greet their pen pals while others didn't."

The seven teens nodded.

"Brittany seemed like the kind of person to who'd want to be here," Fiona said.

"Mike seemed pretty cool too," Sav agreed.

"As did Matt," Riley added.

"Guys… they all are really nice," the teacher assured explaining how his students presence at the airport was all their doing and wasn't planed at all."

The teens smiled feeling much better as they watched their own teacher trying to gather up the five students who had strayed from the pack telling them that they'd see their pen pals the following day.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The following day the Degrassi students entered McKinley and although it was a different school in a different country they all felt a strange sense of familiarity in the air after all a high school was a high school right?

Entering the choir room they looked over toward the risers to see not just the five students they met the previous day but seven others as well.

The petite brunette from the previous day made her way toward them once again giving her

"I'm Rachel Berry…glee captain' speech while when she was finished Sav decided to give an 'I'm the president of DCS speech in return.

Once the speeches were over both teachers stood in the center of the room.

"Ok, so here is what is going to happen," Will began, "we are going to call out names and then you'll be able to spend the rest of practice time with your pen pal getting to know them in a face to face setting."

"Then for the rest of the week," Snake continued, "my students will be attending some classes here at McKinley while also taking the time to enjoy the town."

"And meanwhile New Directions, I've gotten Figgens to allow you to have half days all this week."

The room filled with cheers.

"Not so fast," Will continued, "you still have to go to classes if you have an exam that period and we still are having after school glee rehearsals."

There were little to no groans when the teacher said this, as it was a small price to pay for time off.

"And at the end of the week," Snake concluded, "you are all cordially invited to a private invitational that is to be put on by New Directions."

There was a small bout of silences as the two teachers looked to one another and nodded.

"Ok, Rachel Berry and Holly Sinclair," Will began.

"That's Holly J," the strawberry blonde protested as she and Rachel reunited after their brief meeting the day before.

"Clare Edwards and Artie Abrams," Snake said.

Claire smiled as she walked over and took a seat by his side.

"Tina Cohen Chang and Eli Goldsworthy," Will said.

The two students dressed predominately in black flashed grins at one another before Eli took a seat between where Tina and Clare were sitting on the risers.

"Alli Bhandari and Noah Puckerman," Snake said.

Puck didn't correct the other teacher as he looked at the young Indian girl who was all smiles as she approached him. God, she thought he was insanely hotter in person and wondered to herself why he was tied up with Mercedes and she was tied up with Drew again before reaching out her hand for him to shake.

"Quinn Fabray and Jenna Middleton," Will said.

Quinn watched as the young girl took a step forward baby bump and all as thoughts of her past year filled her mind and a tear fell down her cheek.

Jenna nodded in understanding as from their letters she'd been learning allot from Quinn's experience as a pregnant teenager and knew that this face to face would hit the older blonde close to home.

"KC Guthrie and Finn Hudson," Snake said.

The two young men flashed blank stairs at one another before engaging in a handshake before letting their teachers move on.

"Ok," Will said, "halfway through…anyway once your paired up you can feel free to leave for the day if you want."

There were twelve heads nodding and the sounds of Tina and Artie mentioning a place called breadsticks to Eli and Clare could faintly be heard before the teacher began to speak again.

"Where was I," he continued before passing, "oh right, "Matt Rutherford and Riley Stavros."

Both men smiled at one another as Riley's eyes wandered to Kurt whom he'd briefly seen the day before.

'Him,' the older of the two boys nodded causing the other one to smile.

"Anya MacPherson and Mercedes Jones."

The two girls who met the night before smiled at one another before heading out of the classroom to further bond.

"Kurt Hummel and Adam Torres."

This pair also met the night before and headed out as well… more then likely they would join Anya and Mercedes for the remainder of the day.

"Fiona Coyne and Brittany…." Snake paused as he looked at the sheet in his hand and the blonde in the cheerleading uniform who had suddenly embraced the dark haired fashionista and was babbling away, "does she have a last name," he asked in a whisper to Will.

Truthfully the Spanish teacher oddly enough didn't know but it was all right as the two girls knew one another and so he decided to move on.

"Santana Lopez and Drew Torres."

The duo smiled at one another both thinking the other was super hot.

"Ok Sav," Snake said, "this must be Mike Chang."

Mike smiled and stood up to walk to where Sav stood.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mr. President," Mike said with a smirk.

"Likewise," Sav said before realizing what he said, "I meant about the meeting you thing, not the president…"

Mike laughed.

"I know."

"So, now that you're here… care to teach me that pop and lock routine you did on that youtube video you sent me."

"I will if you teach me that sweet guitar riff you did."

"Deal," Sav said as they walked out of the room leaving the teachers alone.

"It's going to be some week isn't it Schuester," Snake said.

"Some week," Will spoke nodding in agreement.

**TBC**

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter….**

**So I want to show the Artina/Eclare date, and a Quinn and Jenna visit Shelby and baby Beth scene. Also I know a lot of readers want more Finn/KC interaction which I'll try to do as well…as for an outline as to what will go where I am at a loss…keep reading, reviewing, faveing and all that jazz…**


	15. Misfits and Muppet Babies

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Ok just to let you know there is no real coherent storyline to this fic and now that the Degrassi students are in Lima. My current outline is that this chapter will be about the 'misfits and Muppet babies' chapter 16 will be about Quinn/Jenna and possibly have some Finn/KC subplot…and then maybe one or two more 'vignettes' followed by the showcase and the departure of the Degrassi kids…. That said any requests you have for pen pal pairs/sinarios are definitely loved.**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

After hanging out with their respective pen pals for the rest of the afternoon the Degrassi students headed downtown to one of the finer hotels that Lima had to offer where they were staying for the week as opposed to rooming with their pen pals and their families.

The following day however was one that was sure to bring about some adventure as after spending the required time in their hotel rooms doing online lessons that Simpson had required they do, the Degrassi students were free to roam about town until their McKinley High counterparts were released for the day.

This was why at the moment Eli, Clare, and Adam were sitting on the McKinley bleachers casually watching the sports teams and PE classes run around the field.

It was then that Adam let out a sigh.

"Man I wish my mom allowed me to try out for a sport."

"Yea, but Zane did a fine job as kicker," Eli said, his trademark smarmy grin crossing his lips as he looked onto his friend, Clare flirtatiously slugged him.

After an awkward silence Adam spoke up knowing the things his two best friends were probably thinking.

"Tracks Co-Ed."

"I think you'd be good at track," Clare said, "what do you think Eli."

He simply nodded in compliance as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Tina's last class should be done soon," he replied.

Clare rolled her eyes hoping that her boyfriend wasn't going to spend all the time they were in Ohio thinking about another woman. She was about to comment when he added, "She and Artie are planning on taking us out…you know… like a double date."

He winked as Adam rolled his eyes.

"and what about me?"

"Well I'm sure Kurt has something planed."

Adam just nodded.

He was probably right after all Kurt Hummel seemed like the kind of person who most likely had the full week meticulously plotted out from the moment he received his first letter.

The trio walked down the bleachers and toward the front of the school when suddenly something happened that none of them saw coming.

"Freaks," a jock in a letterman's jacket shouted as he tilted a 7-11 cup ever so slightly, splaying sticky red liquid all over Adam.

'He' was used to hazing from other people both of the verbal and physical variety because of who he'd been, but no one here in Lima knew that he was a FTM transgender except for his fellow classmates and Kurt, and possibly Tina, Artie, and Mercedes who were his pen pals nearest and dearest friends.

"Hey Karofsky," his pen pals voice snapped angry, echoing down the empty halls.

The offending jock turned his eyes and glared, "I can't wait for the day when you're pumping my gas."

"you better watch it Hummel or the next slushie is coming your way."

"I'll make note of that," he said as the jock walked out of sight and his eyes landed on Adam.

He shook his head.

"This won't do… not at all…unfortunately albeit thankfully I'm prepared for such Neanderthal behavior."

It was that moment that Tina and Artie approached.

"Tina…can I borrow you for a moment."

The young girl looked from her boyfriend to her pen pal.

Both boys nodded and so she followed Kurt down the hall where he'd been leading Adam mumbling something about 'a Day Spa' leaving Clare and Eli filled with much confusion.

"They are taking Adam to the ladies room," Artie clarified causing the young couple to nod. "I take it that you guys don't get slushie facials in Canada?"

They shook their heads as they followed Artie as he wheeled toward his locker.

This could have been the time for them to list the vast amount of drama that had went on in the hallowed halls of Degrassi through the years even before they began to attend however they decided to save the young man the drama.

"So Artie, last night I finally finished the short story I was telling you about…do you want to see it now or…."

Swiveling to face the duo he removed his glasses and wiped them on the green and blue plaid sweater vest he had been wearing. As he placed his glasses back on his face he nodded and watched his pen pal pull a small notebook from her messenger bag. Eli rolled his eyes as he did this.

"Your showing Artie but your not showing me?" he questioned.

Clare smiled sweetly as she stepped back from her pen pal and lent over to give her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek.

As Artie silently sat and read Clare's story Adam (who was looking… well interesting…in one of Kurt's 'reserve' outfits) Kurt, and Tina rejoined their friends.

"Looking good Adam," Eli said.

Adam glared at his friend.

"It was either borrow cloths from Kurt or dress in slush stained cloths until I managed to get back to the hotel to change."

"I think he really does look good," Clare said, "Blue is definitely your color."

Adam mouthed 'Thank You' to his friend while Kurt explained that he and Adam were heading to the hotel before meeting Anya and Mercedes somewhere or another, the two couples weren't really paying attention as Tina reached over Artie's shoulder trying to grab the story much to Clare's distaste.

"What's this?" the young Asian girl asked successfully grabbing the paper and reading it to herself.

Clair's face blushed a million shades of red as she tried to read the American's reactions.

Tina let a smile cross the face as she handed Clare her writing back.

"I love what your doing with 'Alexander Anderson' character… but 'Tessa' is too much a damsel in distress…she needs to be more of a strong independent kind of girl."

Clair laughed.

"I'll take mental note of that," she said putting the writing back into her bag.

"Do I even want to know," Eli whispered in Clare's ear as Tina let out a sweet laugh before she maneuvered herself between the two men in the hallway.

"So," she said looking to Artie, "what's the plan for this afternoon."

"What makes you think I have a plan T?" he asked.

"Well," Clare said, "it could be that Eli and I have no knowledge as to what to do in this town."

Eli nodded.

"True, but what makes you think I wasn't hoping for Tina to make the plans, her being the strong independent woman she is and all."

Eli smiled.

He finally 'got' Clare's piece.

'Nice one,' he whispered into his girls ear while Artie commented on how there was little to do in Lima in the middle of a school day.

"Well," Clare said, "back home we have the Dot."

As she began to describe the small café Tina and Artie looked on enviously.

They wished Lima had a proper teen hangout, you know the kind that populated teen dramas and movies however all they had were: Breadsticks, The Mall, The Music Store, and Sheets and Things….however there was always…"

"Well, we could go to Starbucks."

Eli made a comment about overpriced coffee and Artie shrugged.

"It's the best we got."

Eli gave and the two couples made their way to the local coffee shop.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

As they sat at the coffee shop drinking said over priced coffee drinks Clare had let Eli read her story while they chatted.

"So," Artie said, "how did you two meet? Clare never shared the details of that with me and I'm curious."

Eli and Clare looked at one another. Their eyes locked in a stare for a brief moment before Eli spoke up.

"My Hearse killed her glasses."

Artie and Tina looked at them confused.

"Well I had been walking through the schools parking lot with my friend Ali and I'd just dropped my glasses and that was right when Eli pulled up and ran them over."

"And you were together ever since?" Tina asked.

"Hardly," Eli and Clare said together.

"We didn't really speak to one another until we were paired up together as English buddies," Eli said, "but truth be told I kind of had a crush on you since that first meeting."

"Y-you did," Clare said with a surprised tinge to her tone.

Eli nodded.

"Anyway," Clare continued, "we got paired up…sparks flew and well here we are."

"So, what about you?," Eli asked.

Tina looked to Artie and smiled.

"Well, during the second year of Sophomore Year I saw him looking up at the sign up sheet for New Directions and asked if he was interested in joining and if he wanted me to sign up for him. I don't know what compelled me to do so as I was painfully shy back then, I could easily of walked away."

"She spelled my name wrong," Artie said with a sweet smile.

Tina playfully slugged him.

"We became friends, and were about to take it to the next level when I let the bomb drop that the stutter I had at the time was faked."

"She wanted to get out of an oral presentation in Fifth grade and it stuck," Artie said, "anyway I told her that now she could be normal while I was a freak and proceeded to wheel away."

Clare and Eli listened to Tina and Artie tell them all about their rocky road to how they got to where they were now. From him telling her to change her look, to the time she actually had to change her look….(Eli mentally was trying to picture his own girl dressed in Gaga's bubble dress) to their break up the previous summer and Tina's brief romance with Mike Chang.

"I know you aren't really related by the way," Artie said with a smile as the bell on the shops door rang and a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey- I know you." Brittany said as Fiona smiled at the two younger classmen that she'd hung out with from time to time.

"Hey Brit," Artie said as some idle conversation went on and their date was inadvendently crashed by the young Cheerio and Socialite not that there were any complaints in the matter…in fact quite the opposite as the six friends seamlessly blended and had a great afternoon together in that small coffee shop in Lima, Ohio.

**TBC**

**I know it was probably not as epic as it could have been and I'm sorry. Anyway next chapter like I said is Jenna/Quinn and KC/Finn and may also have some Holly J/Rachel bits… let me know what other relationships you wish to see…thanks once more for reading…**


	16. Babies and Basketball

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Here we go again with the next chapter. Anyways heads up in case you don't know the first five minutes of Degrassi Episode 10x25 Don't Let Me Get Me part 1 is available for download for free in the US in the Itunes Store so check it out, also GLEE is BACK!…still don't own either fandom cause if I did Matt would still be at McKinley…**

**Show KC wants to name his kids after is called 'Being Human' Song Rachel sings is 'Boy Next Door' from the musical Meet Me In St Louis Song Jenna sings is 'Part of Your World' from Little Mermaid the Ohio Weather comment comes from my friend 'Beth' and KC listening to Kings of Leon comes from the twitter 'kcdegrassi'**

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

They couldn't believe it had already been two days since they'd been in Lima. Time was sure flying and for the most part the Degrassi teens were having fun. Sure a couple more slushie facials happened within those two days however the Degrassi kids just shrugged them off and let their McKinley Counterparts fix them up and make them good as new.

The school day had almost been done for Quinn, which is what led Jenna to sit in the Choir room on the risers, as that was where the blonde said she'd meet her later on.

Placing a hand on her growing baby bump she let a small smile cross her lips. Today she was to meet the little girl that Quinn gave away and hoped that this experience would help her to make her own decision as to what to do with her baby. As it stood KC was supportive at first, all ready to step up and be a teen father much to her delight. He even had names picked out that weren't half bad either even if he did want to name them after characters from a science fiction series on the BBC (Annie if it was a girl and Mitchell if it was a boy…like she didn't know) anyways then it all hit the fan when Fitz let it slip in the locker room one afternoon which lead to him calling her a slut in the middle of the school and their subsequent split.

Lost in thought she heard footsteps heading toward the room and as the period hadn't ended she was pretty sure it wasn't Quinn entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Holly J Sinclair spoke causing Jenna to look up.

"What do you mean what am I doing here Holly J, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel told me to meet her here."

"Quinn told me to meet HER here."

Holly J took a seat by Jenna's side and rolled her eyes.

"Weird, I didn't think those two were friends outside of glee."

"I know, Quinn thinks Rachel is irritating most of the time….no offence."

Holly J let out a laugh.

"None taken, I mean yes Rachel is my pen pal but I got to hand it to the other members of New Directions for putting up with her all the time…" the young Strawberry Blonde then paused before flashing the younger girl a serious look, "I'm not that annoying…am I."

"Truthfully."

"Truthfully."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know, it's not like we're friends or anything."

Holly J nodded.

It would make sense that they weren't friends considering Jenna was in grade 10 while she herself was in grade 12.

"But if we were friends," Holly J asked, "what would you think of me."

"I'd think you were a bit controlling at times…. But otherwise you're kind of cool."

Holly J smiled as the sound of the school bell filled the air and soon footsteps filled the room.

"Good,' Rachel's voice chimed as she looked at Jenna, "you got the memo. Anyway Quinn has been held back a period as she has an exam, I on the other hand had that class earlier today and although I could of went to my next class I figured since I was excused anyway I might as well get some vocal exercises in… not that I need them….anyway any requests."

Jenna and Holly J looked to one another before looking at Rachel.

She seemed like the kind of girl who'd have pretty much any female solo from any musical in her back pocket and they wanted to see if their assumption was true.

"Hold on a second," Holly J said looking to Jenna and conferencing with the blonde before turning to her pen pal, a smile on her face.

"Ok… Boy Next Door: Meet Me In St. Louis."

Rachel sucked in a breath before turning to 'Brad' the piano guy who 'always seemed to be there' according to the songstress and nodding for him to start playing:

_The Moment I Saw Him Smile_  
_I Knew He Was Just My Style_  
_My Only Regret Is We've Never Met_  
_Though I Dream Of Him All The While_  
_But He Doesn't Know I Exist_  
_No Matter How I May Persist_

_So It's Clear To See_  
_There's No Hope For Me_  
_Though I Live At 5135 Kensington Avenue_  
_And He Lives At 5133_

_How Can I Ignore_  
_The Boy Next Door?_  
_I Love Him More Than I Can Say_  
_Doesn't Try To Please Me_  
_Doesn't Even Tease Me_  
_And He Never Sees Me_  
_Glance His Way_  
_And Though I'm Heartsore_  
_The Boy Next Door_  
_Affection For Me Won't Display_  
_I Just Adore Him_  
_So I Can't Ignore Him_  
_The Boy Next Door_  
_I Just Adore Him_  
_So I Can't Ignore Him_  
_The Boy Next Door_

There was a slight sound of applause as Rachel finished singing the song as Finn appeared in the doorway smiling over to Rachel.

"That was….wow."

Rachel smiled her giddy schoolgirl smile at the taller teen before walking over and engaging in a kiss with him, not caring about the audience.

Pulling back, Finn turned to the other two girls.

"Have either of you seen KC?"

Jenna and Holly J shook their heads and Finn let out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh, well…I should go look for him."

"Call me tonight!" Rachel said.

Finn nodded before heading out mumbling something about the weight room as Holly J looked over to her pen pal once more who had since moved from the doorway and was pacing the floor.

"So, what are we doing, and what does Quinn and Jenna have to do with it… no offence."

Jenna smiled as clearly none was taken.

"Good question, well you see Holly J, Quinn wants to take Jenna to see her daughter seeing as how your schoolmate has a bun in the oven herself. Anyway seeing as how Beth's adoptive mother is my estranged biological one I figured it only necessary that I tagged along on this journey and since you're my pen pal and we are supposed to be spending quality time with one another…."

"I don't mean to be a burden," Holly J said.

"I didn't mean it like that…. Anyways…."

Rachel was about to open her mouth once more when Quinn showed up in the room.

"Sorry I took so long, History Test."

Jenna and Holly J nodded as they stood up and followed Rachel and Quinn toward the parking lot to head out to Shelby's.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Finn finally caught up to KC as he sat in the quad outside the cafeteria (it always boggled Finn's mind why they had an outside area like this when they lived in Ohio where there was 'weather'). The young man had his headphones on and was lost in his own little world when he sat down beside him.

"Listening to anything good?"

Pulling his ear buds out of his ears KC shrugged.

"Nothing special, I think Kings of Leon's 'Use Somebody' was playing when you sat down."

Finn just nodded as they sat in silence for a moment.

"How did you do it?" the younger boy asked as he was met with Finn's blank look, "I mean how could you go to school? How could you look at Quinn all those months? Knowing she betrayed you like that? And Puck…he was your best friend…at least Fitz was just a mild acquaintance of mine if even."

Finn looked at the young man.

"Truthfully, I don't think I ever really got over it KC. I took things one day at a time and eventually learnt to accept the cards that were dealt to me. Of coarse Rachel and Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury the school counselor helped a bit as well. And my mom and Mr. Hummel…you know it's like the Beatles said… I get by with a little help from my friends."

"The Beatles, how profound."

"I don't even know what that means… anyway want to go to the park and play some hoops or something."

KC nodded and headed off campus with Finn.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The older woman who opened the door to greet them looked scarily like Rachel Berry that it wasn't even funny.

She smiled as she looked at the two girls.

"You must be Holly J," she said turning to the strawberry blonde, "Rachel's told me all about you."

Quinn looked to Rachel in shock. She didn't think Rachel and Shelby hung out and talked about anything other then music.

"And you must be Jenna," she said looking at the blonde.

Jenna nodded as Shelby told them that Beth was upstairs and that she and Quinn could head up to see her.

And so the two blondes headed upstairs while Rachel, Shelby, and Holly J stayed downstairs talking about one thing or another and making Holly J feel like a third wheel more so then not however she'd not mention it to anyone as she simply say on Shelby's couch texting Declan the whole time.

Meanwhile Jenna had followed Quinn into Beth's nursery and looked down at the little girl who was all kinds of adorable. She tried to picture something like that coming out of her petite frame and suddenly she bit her lip just imagining all the pain she would endure.

Yep she so was going to ask for drugs even if her brother Kyle was dead set against it… it was her body not his damnit.

"Do you want to hold her?" Quinn asked.

Jenna flashed Quinn a nervous look.

"It's ok, she won't bite…ok maybe a little but hey she's teething."

Jenna just let out a laugh before gently taking the child from Quinn's arms.

It somehow felt so natural holding the little girl in her arms and soon she began to sing under her breath:

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_  
_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_  
_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

"Little Mermaid, I loved that movie as a kid."

Jenna blushed, unaware that her voice was louder then the whisper that she thought she was singing in.

Nodding she replied.

"I loved that movie too, anyway Shelby looks to me like the kind of person who I'm sure owns the entire Disney catalogue or at least will now that she has this little princess."

Quinn just nodded.

Yes, Shelby did seem like a Disney kind of woman to her in fact her voice sounded like she could have been a Disney Princess in her own right though she'd never say anything like that out loud.

As the afternoon went on Quinn watched Jenna with Beth and knew in her heart of hearts her young pen pal would be a great mom no matter what she decided to do.

**TBC**

**Another weak end I know and am sorry… anyway what characters would you like to see next? I swear if I didn't imply Mike got with Brit I kind of could of went for a Mike/Anya Hook Up cause for some reason I think Harry and Samantha would be hot together don't ask why…anyway as always don't forget to review PS in regards to the 'Disney Princess' thing I still remain bitter that Idina Menzel didn't sing in Enchanted…**


	17. Chicks Dig Musicians

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**Ok so I kind of figured the interaction chapters out and decided to have four chapters that focus on three pairs each weather directly or not. That being said chapter 14 was Eli, Clare, Adam, Tina, Artie and Kurt, Chapter 15 was Holly J, Jenna, KC, Rachel, Quinn and Finn, This chapter is going to be Sav, Ali, Anya, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes leaving chapter 18 to be Fiona, Drew, Riley, Brit, Santana, Matt. After that chapter 19 will be the 'showcase/goodbyes' and then possibly I'll have an epilogue or something for chapter 20…. Sound good? Also not only is Aslin (Clare) a gleek but so is Samantha (Anya) one as well…. This one's for you girls….**

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Noah Puckerman stood in the shadows as he watched Rachel and Quinn along with their pen pals leave the choir room before making his way inside and adjusting the guitar that he had slung on his shoulder.

He wasn't purposefully playing anything specific; in fact he'd just been playing to pass the time until his companions arrived, which was at that very moment.

"Where's my sister?" Sav asked looking at the young man once he saw that his pen pal was MIA.

Puck shrugged.

"Around, told her to hang out with her boyfriend if she knew what was good for her, make sure Santana doesn't sink her claws into him."

Sav just made a face while Mike took a seat on the risers next to his friend.

"So, what's with the meeting Puck?" Mike asked, "Are you trying to get us to join your Fight Club?"

"Your in a Fight Club?" Sav asked, "Sweet!"

Puck rolled his eyes at the two boys.

"No, this has nothing to do with fight club," he spoke as he turned to Sav, "it's about your sister."

"I KNEW IT!" Sav said, "what did Ali do… or is it something you did to her? Either way…"

Sav began to approach Puck, a pissed off look on his face.

"Chilax Bhandari, nothing happened at least to my knowledge, no she just told me about the band you were in and how you were in a movie and all that."

Sav smiled with pride.

"She did."

Puck nodded.

"I've always wanted to be in a band personally, after all I'm already a total stud the next logical step would be to become a rock star, after all chick's dig music."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"What's with the eye roll Chang, isn't that how you wooed Tina away from wheels last summer…granted it was with dancing and not singing but still."

Mike bit his lip at that comment however it was at least partially true as he listened to Puck go on and on to Sav about the many women he wooed through song.

"…. Rachel said she'd never fall for a guy who wasn't man enough to sing so I sang 'Sweet Caroline' to her…..the first time I tried to pursue Mercedes I…well that is we sang 'Lady Is a Tramp'….then when I tried to show Quinn that I really cared about our baby I sang 'Beth' to her which is what we inevitably named out girl….not to mention countless other times I've gotten lead parts in ensemble numbers in glee….."

Sav just nodded as he began to talk about the song that he'd written for Anya and then preceded to pick up Puck's guitar to sing it.

"I thought you were a rock star?" Puck asked.

"Well…"

"That was lame."

"Well it was original which is more then I can say for what you sang to your ladies."

"He schooled you," Mike said.

"Shut up Chang."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

Puck rolled his eyes at Mike's before looking toward Sav.

"Anyway the reason I called the two of you here is cause why not have a little jam session or something."

"Well?" Sav asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well Ali likes the Backstreet Boys and when Artie performed 'As Long as You Love Me' for Tina a while back I kind of got inspired.

Sav didn't know if he liked the fact that this guy knew his sister's favorite band however he decided to roll with it.

"So," he said, "what song do you have in mind?"

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-**

Alli meanwhile was sitting on the back steps of McKinley High as Mercedes and Anya were leaving the school building. The two girls looked over to one another before looking at the younger girl.

"Hell naw, please tell me Puck didn't abandon you," Mercedes said with an annoyed face on her lips.

"He didn't abandon me…he just said to spend the afternoon with Drew and Santana cause he wanted to have 'guy time' unfortunately Drew and Santana didn't get the memo and they are already off campus leaving me here alone."

Anya took a seat next to her ex's kid sister who was still her friend and flashed a sweet smile at her.

"Did he say where he was having his guy time?"

Alli nodded.

"The Choir room," she stated.

"Well then," Mercedes said, "what are we waiting for."

Anya and Alli looked at the local girl who had a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh don't you dare tell me you weren't thinking of breaking up Puckzilla's little boys club."

"God you actually call him by that ridiculous nickname?" Alli asked as she stood up.

"Don't worry…. I don't do it to his face."

Anya stood up now and turned to face the school building again where she followed her pen pal and the younger girl back into the school building and toward the choir room, curious to see just what was going down.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-**

Puck began to play the song on his guitar, shocking Mike and Sav that he actually knew the music by heart as he began to sing:

_I may run and hide_  
_When you're screamin' my name, alright_  
_But let me tell you now_  
_There are prices to fame, alright_  
_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

He looked over to Mike and Sav, trying to get them to join in for the first chorus. Mike smiled and god on the floor and began to dance while Sav joined in singing along:

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
_How your love's affecting our reality_  
_Every time we're down_  
_You can make it right_  
_And that makes you larger than life…._

At this point the trio of girls walked in and Mercedes decided to speak up.

"Busted," she said causing Puck to stop playing his music and look over to his girlfriend, a flirtatious grin crossing his lips.

"So babe, you liking what the Puckerone is doing."

"If your referring to your singing then yes, I enjoy it but if your referring to the fact that you abandoned your pen pal whom your supposed to be spending time with in favor of guy time then I don't like it at all."

"I told her to hang out with Drew and Santana," Puck said defensively.

"They didn't get the memo," Alli said.

Puck flashed an apologetic look.

"Well then I'm sorry."

Alli nodded.

"It's alright, but why didn't you tell me you were singing a Backstreet Boys song…you do know they are like my favorite band ever right."

Puck just nodded.

"I did."

"So," Anya said, "do you boys care for an audience or…"

Sav looked to his ex and took Puck's whole 'chicks dig music' theory to heart again and while he knew he would never be able to truly woo Anya back with song at least he could make he like him if only for a moment.

"Sure," Sav said getting looks from Mike and Puck, "why not."

Mercedes, Anya, and Alli smiled as they took a seat on the riser and the trio of boys looked at one another before picking it up for the top.

As the boys danced around Alli's eyes were glued to Mike whose shirt was unbuttoned ever so slightly causing her to drool ever so slightly. Sav saw the glint in his kid sister's eyes and made mental note to talk to his pen pal later on while Anya whispered.

"I know that his abs are amazing but your dating Drew."

Alli nodded.

"Me on the other hand…."

"Save your breath," Mercedes said, "the boy's already got a girlfriend."

Alli and Anya let out a collective sigh of defeat as they continued to watch the boys move.

It was definitely true what Puck said… 'Chicks dig musicians'

**TBC**

**Glad you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short but my muse just wanted to get it out. Song used is Larger Then Life by the Backstreet Boys which I've said before in this piece are Melinda (Alli)'s favorite band IRL**


	18. Spin The Bottle

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**So last week's glee was amazing… well if you ignore the Finchel storyline, Mr. Schue's OOCness and the lack of MAJOR plot movement… but hey we need some filler fluff and Heather Morris pretty much killed it (and I will not even comment on 'Stronger') anyways Degrassi's back next week! Can't wait… anyways here is the last 'groups' chapter, next after this will be the showcase and the conclusion/epilogue… once again thanks for reading**

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Their week in Lima seemed to be swiftly passing by and it was hard to believe that tomorrow would be the showcase put on by New Directions and the day after that they'd be heading home.

That afternoon Riley, Fiona, and Drew piled into their respective pen pals cars (well Fiona got into Santana's car along with Drew in Brit to be more technical) and headed toward Santana's house to hang out until the two girls had to get back to the school for Cheerio practice (Sue didn't care that those 'Insipid Canadians were invading HER school' and insisted her girls and Kurt be at all practices that week). It was then that they all arrived in front of Santana's house, which from the exterior alone the Degrassi students' could tell that the young Latina was well off.

'My father's a doctor, the step-monster is always out doing god knows how what,' Santana had explained in proposing that they spent the afternoon at her place.

As they entered the home Santana smiled at her company.

"So, I guess I'll be a good hostess and ask if anyone wants anything?"

The five other teens shook their heads, telling her 'no thank you' as they all took a seat around the living room floor.

"So, we have a few hours before San and I have to be back at school," Brit said with a playful smile as she reached over to place her hand into Santana's, a smile crossing her lips, "we should totally play spin the bottle or something."

Santana smiled as she turned to her friend.

"We can't do that."

"Why not? There are three guys and three girls… that makes things even right?"

Santana nodded.

"Yes Brit, but all the guys here in this room are Gay, and well Drew's taken."

"Not that it's stopped you before," Matt said, "in fact if memory serves me correctly you did far more to other members of the McKinley High student body when you were dating Puck."

She sent her patient Lopez death glare at the young man while her best friend's blank expression looked blanker then usual.

"What's wrong Brit?" Fiona asked as she gently tapped her friend and pen pal on the shoulder.

"Santana just said that Matt and Riley are gay but they don't seem gay? I mean not like Kurt is all capital G Gay…. I mean Matt and I have totally made out… then again so did me and Kurt…. Maybe I'm gay?"

Matt just shook his head while Riley smiled.

"It's ok Brit," Riley said smiling, "I get why you're confused…"

Riley talked to the blonde for a but who eventually smiled before he finally added, "and besides its not like I've never kissed a girl before."

He winked at Fiona whose face flushed a bit as she nodded.

"Long story," Fiona said as Santana nodded.

"Well, we don't have time for one of those now do we, not if we want to play before Cheerios practice."

Britney clapped her hands with delight while Matt headed into Santana's kitchen and emerged a few moments later with an empty glass bottle from some specialty soda drink that he most likely just downed down.

"Can I go first?" Britney asked, "after all I've made out with most of the boys at school, and some girls plus the janitor, and that Brad guy who sometimes plays piano during glee rehearsals…."

Fiona, Drew, and Riley just looked at her amused before Matt placed the bottle down on the ground.

"I'll go first," Matt said as he spun the bottle and watched it land on Santana.

The young woman smiled.

Sure Matt was 'gay' now and dating Kurt but as they had made out a few times before she knew he was an excellent kisser.

Their lips met one another and they lingered together for a bit before pulling away.

"Damn Rutherford," Santana said, "you still got it… if you ever get tired of Hummel you know where to find me."

"I'll make note of that," Matt said as he watched as Santana reach down for her turn at the bottle.

Of the five people in the room there had been two in particular that she wanted the bottle to land on and as it made it's way to point to Drew Torres her face lit up.

She always wanted to make out with her pen pal from the first picture she saw of him however she had known he was dating Alli…. However in Santana's mind kissing someone during spin the bottle didn't constitute as cheating… it was just a game after all.

"Looks like we have to kiss now Torres," she said with a seductive wink.

Drew didn't want to say anything out loud but he too was taken with Santana and kind of always wondered what kissing her would be like and so as the Latina walked over to him and positioned herself on his lap all seductive like he didn't shy away at all.

The kiss was steamy and both of them had a hard time pulling away…. But they had to and Drew sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow," he simply said.

"It's your turn," Santana said, "maybe if your real lucky the bottle will land on me and we can do that again."

Drew let out a little laugh, however secretly he wouldn't mind the bottle once more landing on Santana, in fact he sincerely hoped it did.

However instead of landing on Santana the bottle landed on the other girl in the room dressed in Cheerio Red (a shade that Sue Sylvester personally had copyrighted)…. Britney.

A wide smile crossed the blonde's lips as she repeated what Santana did and perched herself on Drew's lap.

The kiss wasn't as sensual as Santana's but just as long.

Britney babbled for a moment about how Drew's lips tasted before realizing it was her turn and spun the bottle, which landed on Riley.

"Maybe I can have a perfect record and kiss all the guys from Degrassi," she said before looking at Fiona, "and maybe the girls too?"

Fiona let out a laugh however deep in the back of her mind she'd always wondered about kissing a girl, after all she did, publicly make out with her TWIN brother Declan before so kissing a girl couldn't be worse then that…. Could it?

Britney moved over to Riley now and leaned in to kiss him just as intensely as she'd kissed Drew.

Riley blushed a but as Brit now talked about how HE tasted which apparently was better then the way Drew tasted which she claimed was because Riley was gay and 'gays always taste better' she then rambled on about making out with Kurt a bit before Riley smiled sweetly and cut her off.

"I think I'm going to have my turn now, if that's alright with you Brit."

The blonde nodded as Riley spun the bottle and watched it land on Fiona, a girl that he'd once dated before he had the courage to come to terms with his sexuality.

"Fiona," he said, "are you ok with me kissing you?"

"Why wouldn't I be Riley?" she asked.

The young jock shrugged before flashing her an adorable grin and leant over to place a quick peck on her cheek.

"Come on," Santana said, "you can do better then that."

"Yea Riley," Fiona said, "I mean at least kiss me on the lips."

Riley smiled and obliged, kissing Fiona a second time on the lips.

"Finally," Fiona said, "my turn."

She had assumed the bottle would land on Matt, making things go full circle however instead the bottle landed on Santana and Drew's face lit up as well as Matt and Riley's as there was always something about two girls making out that made men, weather they be gay or straight go completely batshit crazy.

Santana flashed a smile to Fiona who flashed one back at her and the two girls stood in the center of the room for their big kiss.

Santana it seemed was a natural as she locked her lips with Fiona with such ease; the other girl seamlessly fell into the lip lock kissing Santana right back.

When they pulled back Fiona's face contorted into a huge smile.

She kissed a girl and she definitely liked it… not enough to swap teams or anything just that it was a nice and fun alternative to guys in her opinion.

It was then Santana's eyes fell on the clock on the wall, it was almost time for practice but one last spin wouldn't hurt now… would it.

Spinning, spinning, the bottle finally made it's final spot on Britney who was all too happy to get up and kiss her 'best friend' like they were the only two people in the room.

Once they finally pulled back Santana crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Ok, Brit and I should get to practice now, so parties over… out of my house."

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this fun little chapter…. Anyways next chapter will be the showcase and I intend to have some of the glee and Degrassi kids sing however IDK who should sing yet and what songs they should do…. Any ideas are loved…**


	19. Together

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**So I know I've been MIA with this and to that I'm sorry, just savoring the last two chapters I guess…well that and I had a bit of writers block as to how I wanted the showcase to go. IDK if I said if it was in front of the whole school or not before but it's more of a private jam sesh and you'll see why…anyway songs in this chapter are 'Perfect Isn't Easy' (from the Disney movie Oliver and Co), You're Having My Baby (as a nod to 1x10 of Glee), one of the Backstreet Boys songs previously 'sung' in this verse (it'll be a surprise!), All In This Together (High School Musical) as well as a very special number sung by one of the adults! That being all said I loved Don't Let Me Get Me part one and while I was pissed that Jamie isn't in the credits I got all kinds of fangirly seeing Shannon on them!**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Time flies when your having fun….

All good things must come to an end….

Every cliché in the book seemed to pop into Clare's head as she sat in the McKinley High Auditorium sandwiched between Eli and the aisle where Artie sat in his chair.

God she'd miss Artie and McKinley when she had to go home and if it weren't for Eli she'd definitely consider going through the motions to try and move to Lima if only to avoid her parents bickering.

Her eyes scanned the room where she gazed at the rest of her classmates and the members of New Directions all looking rather happy most likely thinking back to their own experiences that occurred during the week when suddenly the two older men made their way on stage.

"So," Will said with a smile, "I assume you had a good week spending time with your pen pals."

The McKinley kids all looked to Rachel expecting her to stand up and go on a tangent however instead another gleek stood up, a smile on her face.

"We had a great week," Santana said winking to Drew much to Alli's annoyance, "these Degrassi kids were way cooler that I thought…well at least Drew was."

"Drew totally was way cool," Brittany said, "and a great kisser….I just wish I could have made out with everyone…can I?"

Simpson rolled his eyes while Will shook his head, Brittany's words obviously didn't faze him at all.

Alli meanwhile looked to Puck and leant into his ear to whisper.

"You, me, make out session, your truck, after…"

Puck looked to Mercedes and pondered going back to his dog like ways. It took him a few seconds before thinking Alli was going home the following day and whatever happened with her would stay with her.

"Sure," he mouthed back as their glee instructor began to talk again.

"Anyways so I guess your probably wondering why it's just the twenty four of you guys here when this is supposed to be a unity concert."

Now Rachel stood up.

"I definitely want to know why this is Mr. Schue, it's a travesty that no one but our peers and new found friends are here to hear us sing."

"You mean hear you sing," Santana mumbled causing Brit to laugh.

The teacher explained that Figgins didn't think that a silly concert should interrupt precious class time which in translation meant that either Sue got to him or that he was afraid another incident like the 'Push It' disaster would take place. He didn't say his assumptions out loud however and just left the Canadian principal to take the mic.

"New Directions, I don't know if any of your pen pals told you this but I used to be in a band…"

A few Degrassi teens groaned while a few others were definitely interested in this little tidbit of knowledge as were some of the McKinley students.

They listened as the older man talked about his band 'The Zit Remedy' and listened to him begin to sing, slightly off key and dance in a manor that frankly made Finn look like frickin Fred Astaire:

_Everybody wants something; they'll never give up._  
_Everybody wants something; they'll take your money and never give up._

When the older man was done he was met with a soft applause while Will took the mic once more.

"Wow," he said smiling at the older man mentioning how he could of used him back during his Acafellas phase before turning back to the teens.

"So, who wants to go first."

As if on cue Rachel stood up and made her way up to the center of the stage, a huge grin on her face as she smoothed her skirt.

"Ok, first of all I want to start by saying Holly J, I've enjoyed getting to know you face to face this past week and I sincerely hope you do get into Yale and if you can't well…. It just so happens one of my two gay dads is an alum and he has pull their and could probably pull some strings and…. Anyways I've picked a selection for this showcase that I think captures Holly J and I quite nicely even though it is sung by a cartoon poodle…"

She rambled on a few more moments before tilting her head over to Brad the piano guy and begun to sing:

_Girl, we've got work to do_  
_Pass me the paint and glue_  
_Perfect isn't easy_  
_But it's me…_

They all listened as the brunette showstopper sang her number and was ultimately met by a huge round of applause causing the diva to bow.

"Thank you, your too kind," she said with a smile while wondering who would dare come up and perform next.

"Anyone," Will said, "come on don't be shy…"

"I could always sing again," Simpson, suggested, "Mr. Schue says you kids are into Journey right?

Finn didn't really know this Simpson guy all to well but there was no way he was going to let him butcher Don't Stop Believing or some other song that was near and dear to his glee clubs heart and so as co-captain he knew it was his duty to turn to KC and whisper.

"I know Rachel can be intimidating and stuff," he said, "but do you really want to hear your teacher sing again."

KC swallowed.

He knew that the idea that he and Finn came up with would have to be executed sooner or later…he just was hoping it was more on the later side.

Nodding he raised his hand.

"I'll sing Mr. Simpson."

Eyes of his ex girlfriends Clare and Jenna turned to him wondering when this came about while some of his other classmates along with the gleeks were clapping and chanting 'KC…KC…KC…'

Standing on stage he took the mic and let his eyes look on to Jenna.

"Jenna, so I know that I've been a total jerk to you in hearing about…well…you know… and while I know that technically this baby may or may not be Fitz's I'm…well… that is…let's just say that being here in Lima, talking to Finn… well…"

He nodded and watched as Finn flipped on a boom box and let music fill the air.

_Having my baby_  
_What a lovely way of saying_  
_How much you love me._

_Having my baby_  
_What a lovely way of saying_  
_What your thinking of me._

_I can see it, your face is glowing._  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_I'm happy knowin'_  
_That your having my baby…_

Jenna placed her hand on her baby bump as a smile crossed her lips and Quinn's arm draped round her shoulder as the ex-cheerio looked over to her own ex who had sung that song to her all too publicly with her parents once upon a time.

She smiled at him before watching KC get off the stage and lean into kiss Jenna.

Quinn knew that someway somehow those two kids would work out.

A few more people went up onstage to sing something or another and as Artie and Tina were taking a bow after singing a beautiful duet to Can You Feel The Love Tonight that Clare and Eli were sweetly dancing along too Will was making his way back to the center of the stage talking about how everyone was amazing so far and asked if there were any more volunteers.

Artie was whispering to the girls and Eli who soon headed offstage letting the wheelchair bound boy stay in place as soon Puck, Mike, Sav, and Drew joined him.

"Ok," Puck began, "so this was originally just going to be me Chang and Bhandari but we figured the actual band had five members so we asked Torres to join us since he's Alli's boyfriend and this is her favorite band and all…and well Artie's rocked out to this band before and so…."

Soon music began and Puck began to sing:

_I may run and hide_  
_When you're screamin' my name, alright_  
_But let me tell you now_  
_There are prices to fame, alright_  
_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

This quintet simply killed at singing Larger then Life and after a couple more numbers including a sweet country number by Jenna that made Rachel kind of wish she were a permanent student at McKinley it was time for the jam session to end but not before one final number.

"Ok," Puck said, "I know this song is from some cheesy teen movie that my sister loves more then humanly possible but it's catchy and I'm sure we all know it and so…well…"

Puck began to play a stripped down acoustic version of the popular Disney song was met by mixed reactions:

_Together, together, together everyone_  
_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_  
_Together, were there for each other every time_  
_Together together come on lets do this right_

_Here and now its time for celebration_  
_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_  
_That all our dreams have no limitations_  
_That's what its all about(yeah yeah)_

_Everyone is special in their own way_  
_We make each other strong (we make each other strong)_  
_Were not the same_  
_Were different in a good way_  
_Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true_

All twenty four teens sung along to the number, some totally on key, some cringingly off, and others while it was clear that they could sing amazingly were simply hamming it up.

Dancing around to the song with such enthusiasm savoring the final moments that they would spend together as a group.

**TBC**

**So this could of easily been the end however I've decided that chapter 20 either will be the Degrassi kid's final goodbyes and/or an epilogue saying where the relationships of each of the twelve pairs lead to in the future… PS the song Rachel sings totes came on Pandora while I was nearing the end of writing this chapter…scary right!**


	20. Epilogue

**Dear Pen Pal:**

**OK like I said the last chapter could of easily of been the end and after reading this you'll probably wish it were the end as this is merely an epilogue of sorts to say who still stayed friends with who and so on and so forth…. Don't own either fandom just love and obsess over them…. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I don't know when/if I'll cross these fandoms over again later down the road but in the meantime feel free to check out my Glee WIP 'Disenchanted' or my EPIC Glee/General Hospital 'Ark! Verse' in my piece 'Find Yourself' and my current WIP 'Love Will Find a Way'….also I know they said in 'Don't Let Me Get Me' that Jenna was having a boy but in this cannon she's having a girl….**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The twelve members of New Directions had spent a long grueling afternoon at the airport saying their goodbyes to a group of people that had become a huge part of them despite the fact that they only had known them on a face-to-face basis for a week. After this goodbye there would be no more letters, at least no more letters that were mandatory through their specific school groups as some of the teens formulated friendships that would last them a lifetime, or at least for longer then a semester…

**Rachel and Holly J:**

The self proclaimed Diva and the former Queen B were both Alpha females at least in their own minds. They had been participants in numerous clubs and activities and with Rachel planning ways to win Regionals and Holly J planning ways to get a scholarship to Yale it would seem that the trip to Lima would be the last time that these two people contacted one another.

This was not the case.

Sure their contact wasn't as frequent as it was before but it was there, in fact it was a suggestion from one of Rachel's 'gay dads' that had landed the Degrassi senior the scholarship of her dreams and as she stood on stage as Valedictorian that spring in her speech she gave a special thanks to 'Rachel Berry whose name you'll all remember someday….'

**Artie and Clare:**

From the first letter that Artie had received he knew that there was something special about Clare. Hell if it had been another time and place where Tina wasn't in the picture he could have seen himself falling for the young authoress. They had a blast in Lima and after the fact their friendship seemed to blossom as they continued to correspond still through hand written letters though now addressed to home addresses. They would share short stories and song lyrics and geeky anecdotes that somehow they didn't think Tina and Eli would get. And speaking of their respective partners who were pen pals in there own right….

**Tina and Eli:**

Eli had her at classic hearse and she'd always been jealous of Morty, his baby and had at one point pondered talking to Kurt's dad to see if he knew where she could procure a hearse of her own, however seeing as that Eli's girlfriend Clare just so happened to be Artie's pen pal and good friend she thought of the next best thing. And so that summer after they competed at Nationals in New York (oh by the way they totally won Regionals) the two Americans would head to Canada for an extended stay and Eli promised that he'd let Tina behind the wheel, something that he didn't even let Clare do….

**Puck and Alli:**

With Puck and Alli it was a bit complicated at first. They were both in committed relationships when they had met face to face and yet at the same time they were wild children at heart with a previous history of sexting which caused them to worry about cheating on their loved ones with one another. However that was never the case, in fact they helped one another in their relationships with ideas on how to spice things up rather then hinder things and so as their friendship remained strong so did their relationships with Mercedes and Drew respectively…

**Quinn and Jenna:**

The two women kept in close contact by letters, e-mails, and even web chat, even more so as Jenna's due date drew near. After much deliberation Jenna had decided to keep her baby…well kind of anyway. 'Julia Quinn Middleton' would be under the legal custody of her brother Kyle until Jenna reached the age of twenty one, that way she could have the best of both worlds being full access to her daughter and a normal teenage life. Quinn was in the process of talking to Shelby about taking Beth to Canada sometime so that the two little girls could have a play date as the older of the two moms knew that their kids would be good friends….

**Finn and KC:**

This was one friendship that could of easily blossomed beyond the Lima meeting however for some reason this was one of the three pairs of students whose contact tapered off into non-existence …. Finn was…well Finn and that could have been the reason for this, as the jock didn't know if he was supposed to continue to write despite the fact that Rachel was clearly writing to Holly J however he thought it had to do with 'That Yale Thing.' KC meanwhile probably would of written to Finn had he not been caught up in his own life. His mom was now back in the picture and he was trying to formulate a relationship with her again after all these years, he'd gotten back together with Jenna and was in a good place, he even was allowed to visit and play dad (or at least honorary uncle) to Julia despite the fact that Kyle was raising her and Fitz was her bio dad…all and all despite not keeping in contact all was good for these guys….

**Matt and Riley:**

Of all the pairs of pen pals this pairing was total kismet as they were both living double lives as alpha male jocks and gay teens in a close-minded student body. When Riley received a football scholarship he was pondering taking two steps back into the closet which had cause a lot of friction with his boyfriend Zane however it was Matt who convinced him to be true to himself, after all college athletic departments had to be more open minded then small town High School ones…right…

**Mercedes and Anya:**

It was an interesting kind of friendship between these two personas but it defiantly seemed to work out. It seemed that besides stickers, cheering, and larping Anya had a soft spot in her heart for musicals in fact she was pondering auditioning for the roll of Kim in a local community production of Bye Bye Birdie. Mercedes encouraged Anya to do that and although she didn't plan on going out for any Lima community productions she'd seen a flyer on a bulletin board at the public library about a LARPing society and wondered if she could convince Kurt or Tina into going with her one Saturday to check out….

**Kurt and Adam:**

They were both strange strangers in their respective schools however once Adam got back to Degrassi he instantly wrote to Kurt about how grateful he was that Owen, Fitz, Bianca and the others hadn't gotten the memo about slushie facials yet. They were each other's rocks as they talked to one another about their day-to-day plights and about their relationships… Kurt's with Matt and Adams with…

**Britney and Fiona: -**

Fiona would of liked to of heard more from Brit as she was…. Interesting to say the least. She would of loved to of talked to the bubbly blonde about her new found relationship with Adam Torres of all people, listening to her inquire as to weather Adam was a boy or a girl and weather that would make Fiona bisexual…. Truthfully in Fiona's eyes she didn't know what she was and for the first time in her life she took pleasure in her uncertainty…

**Santana and Drew:**

Santana thought Drew was hot but that didn't help in keeping in touch with him as she still thought the whole pen pal thing was completely lame…. Drew was too busy with his girlfriend Alli to notice anyway….

**Mike and Sav:**

The dancer and the guitarist continued to share in their common interests of bad movies and parents who only wanted what was best for them despite the fact that they wanted totally different career paths. Mike was pleased to hear that Sav convinced his parents to let him double major in business and music theory as opposed to him going into something 'practical' like accounting or pre-med and only hoped that his parents would be accommodating like that and let him pursue his dream and apply to the programs he wanted to this time next year…..

**THE END**

**Like I said shitty ending but I just wanted this chapter to mainly be where everyone was now…. So like it, love it, think I copped out? Let me know…. oh and Happy Birthday to Degrassi GLEEK Samantha (Anya) Munro**


End file.
